Detrás de una fachada
by Rosemariee
Summary: Jacob y Edward son gemelos fraternos y aunque nacieron el mismo día, son completamente opuestos. Edward piensa que Bella siente algo por Jacob, y el bien sabe que no puede pelear contra él. Pues, ¿Quién se va a enamorar de un nerd sin vida social? Ella trata de acercarse, pero mientras más cerca ella está, más el se aleja.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**_Prólogo: _**

Jacob y Edward son gemelos fraternos y aunque nacieron el mismo día, son completamente opuestos. Jacob es el típico chico guapo, popular y atrevido. Edward, tímido, callado y nerd.

A pesar de sus diferencias tanto físicas como personales, se llevan muy bien.

Pero todo esto cambiará cuando llegue Isabella Swan a sus vidas, la nueva niñera de su hermana Alice. Edward se enamora perdidamente de Bella, y ella de él, pero todo no es color de rosa, pues su hermano gemelo también siente algo por esta chica.

Edward piensa que Bella siente algo por Jacob, y el bien sabe que no puede pelear contra él. Pues, ¿Quién se va a enamorar de un nerd sin vida social? Ella trata de acercarse, pero mientras más cerca ella está, más el se aleja.

_¿Podrá Edward vencer sus miedos? ¿Podrá creer en sí mismo?_


	2. Capítulo 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #1

_**BellaPov.**_

_''Pasajeros del vuelo 0089 con destino a Forks, por favor pasar por el pasillo número 6, en unos minutos el avión estará despegando''._

Eso fue lo que dijo la voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos, me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Phoenix, hoy sería la primera noche que dormiría lejos de mi casa, hoy comienza una nueva etapa de mi vida.

A mis 18 años jamás había dormido fuera de casa, ni siquiera con una amiga, mis padres siempre había sido muy sobre-protectores conmigo y nunca me dejaron ir a ninguna pijamada.

Aunque la verdad, nunca había tenido una amiga que me invitara a conocer su familia.

Yo siempre he sido una chica tímida, nunca he tenido muchos amigos, o bueno, si es que, con las personas que almorzaba en el instituto se les podía clasificar de esa manera.

Siempre me ha gustado estar en casa, leyendo un libro, escuchando música o escribiendo, que estar en cines, discotecas o fiestas hechas para beber hasta perder la conciencia.

Estaba dejando Phoenix porque ya era hora de comenzar la universidad, y en Forks, dan el mejor curso de literatura en todo el país, así que, a la hora de escoger la universidad a la cual iría no dudé en escogerla, y gracias al cielo me habían aceptado sin problemas, gracias a mis excelentes calificaciones.

Yo quería con mis propios medios pagar la universidad, pero mis padres no me dejaron, pues si empezaba a trabajar y ahorrar, cuando consiguiera el dinero suficiente, ya iba a ser muy tarde para entrar al curso que yo quería.

Así que acepté la oferta de mis padres, pero, con la única condición de yo pagar mis cosas personales y libros.

Cosa que haría trabajando de niñera, el trabajo me lo consiguió mi madre, su amiga estaba desesperada buscando quien cuidara a su hija de 12 años, pero en Forks nadie le inspiraba confianza, así que mi madre le habló de mí y ella aceptó gustosa, pues según ella, me conoció desde pequeña.

Mientras tuviera el dinero suficiente para pagar un apartamento, viviría en su casa, cosa que al principio no me gustó y me negué rotundamente, pero, si yo quería ser independiente tenía que empezar por lo básico, un trabajo y un hogar provisional.

No sería nada difícil cuidar a una niña de 12 años, por lo menos a esa edad ya tienen un poco de capacidad, o bueno, eso creo.

Aunque no voy a negar que tengo un poco de temor y nerviosismo, la verdad es que no conocía a esas personas en lo absoluto, tampoco me gustaba invadir el espacio de los demás.

Pero tenía que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, si es que quiero cumplir uno de mis sueños y metas, ser una gran escritora.

Todo en esta vida cuesta, nada es fácil y ciertamente yo haría lo posible y lo que esté a mi alcance para que lo que yo quiero se dé de la mejor manera.

Ya era hora de abordar el avión, tomé mi bolso y me dirigí al pasillo que habían asignado para este vuelo.

Entregué mis documentos y me dieron el paso para abordar el avión, cuando llegué al fondo del pasillo pude visualizar el gran avión y todos mis nervios aumentaron el doble.

Siempre me habían dado miedo los aviones, y está no era la excepción.

Respiré profundo y continué mi camino, abordé el avión y llegué a mi asiento, a mí lado no había nadie, cosa que agradecí, puesto que, en el camino no quería que ninguna persona salga herida por mi culpa.

Saqué mi ipod de mi bolso, conecté los auriculares y puse un poco de Debussy para que el camino fuera más llevadero y poco estresante.

Horas después llegué a mi destino, había dormido un poco en el avión, así que no me encontraba cansada y lo agradecí, pues no quería que mi nueva jefa me viera agotada y con ojeras en mis ojos.

Según me había dicho mi madre ella había dicho que venía a buscarme, y no me pareció mal, pues tampoco sabía dónde se encontraba la casa y jamás me habían gustado los taxis.

Recogí mi maleta y me dirigí a la sala de espera, donde seguramente se encontraba la señora Esme, aunque la verdad no sabía como la iba a reconocer, no me dieron ninguna indicación de como era.

Miré a todos lados hasta que vi una señora un poco baja, piel pálida, pelo castaño bastante largo, quien sostenía un papel que decía Isabella Swan.

Sonreí, me acordé de varias películas que había visto.

Me acerqué a ella y le dije quien yo era, se presentó y nos fuimos a su auto, me dijo que iríamos a buscar a uno de sus hijos mayores a una convención de comics y luego pasaríamos a la casa.

Me pareció bien, aunque la verdad no sabía que también tenía hijos mayores.

Nos dirigimos hacia el lugar donde íbamos a buscar al chico.

Minutos después llegamos al lugar, de allí salían varias personas disfrazadas de varios personajes, siempre me había gustado la guerra de las galaxias, sí, soy una chica extraña y fuera de lo normal, pero me sentía muy bien así.

Ví que alguien se acercaba al auto vestido de Darth Vader, cuando ya estuvo lo bastante cerca se quitó la máscara, y unos ojos color esmeralda se cruzaron con los míos.

* * *

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, corto lo sé, pero ya llegarán los más largos, no se desesperen. Espero les esté gustando la idea de este fic, cuento con su apoyo. :) Bueno, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario dejen un review para yo poder enterarme de sus opiniones acerca de este fic, la verdad es que los leo todos y me anima mucho ver su atención e interés por el fic.

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	3. Capítulo 2

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #2

_**EdwardPov.**_

Hoy sería un día espléndido, o al menos eso pienso.

En unas horas empezaría la convención de Start Wars, tenía mis emociones a flor de piel, siempre me había gustado todo relacionado con el tema, pero siempre había tenido que viajar para poder estar en una.

Y después de muchos años de espera, por fin hacían una en Forks, el lugar donde me encontraba viviendo y estudiando.

Además allí siempre me había sentido como en casa, nadie se burlaba de mí o me discriminaban por mi timidez, apariencia o gustos y eso era algo que me agradaba.

Nunca he sido un chico normal, nunca he tenido una novia, las chicas jamás se acercan a mí por mi apariencia física y mucho menos por mi manera de ser y de pensar.

Para ser sincero, mi vida no había sido nada fácil, si no fuera mi familia, ya me hubiera ido lejos, a _Tatooine*_, quizás…

Me encontraba en mi habitación arreglando los últimos detalles de mi disfraz de Darth Vader, lo había seleccionado con anticipación, no podían dos personas tener la misma vestidura.

Darth Vader siempre había sido mi personaje favorito desde que tengo uso de razón, he visto esta saga con mi padre, quien es uno de los mayores fans, desde que se estrenó en el 1977.

Con él podía compartir los mismos gustos y experiencias, y eso la verdad me hacía sentir bien, por lo menos alguien de la familia compartía la misma afición que yo.

Mi padre Carlisle, junto con mi hermano Jacob, son mis únicos mejores amigos.

Nunca nadie se ha querido aproximar a mí, pero no era algo que me afectara tanto, ya estaba totalmente acostumbrado al rechazo y a la discriminación.

Para mi fatalidad, nunca me he enamorado, algo que agradezco, pues, quien se fijaría en un nerd como yo, interesado solo en la tecnología, la medicina, Star Wars y las incalculables teorías y descubrimientos de Albert Einstein.

Todas las chicas que he conocido en mi corta vida llena de prejuicios, han sido chicas ególatras, dignas de ningún afecto.

Mi hermano Jacob innumerables veces me ha tratado de adoctrinar para conquistar a las chicas, algo que obviamente no ha podido conseguir, después de varios intentos fallidos, nos dimos por vencidos.

Aunque para ser honesto, sé que algún día una chica digna de mi afecto llegará.

Un alarmante ruido me sacó de mis preciados pensamientos, mi distinguido ayudante y compañero de viaje diario, mi reloj de mano, me estaba avisando que ya era hora de prepararme como es debido para la convención que estará comenzando en apenas dos horas.

No lo pensé dos veces y me dirigí al baño para tomar una relajante y preciada ducha.

Siempre disfrutaba esos momentos de privacidad, pues allí nadie podía verme, escucharme o reclamarme algo.

Me encontraba acomodando mi capa frente al gran espejo de la sala, estaba esperando ansiosamente a que mi madre bajara para que me llevase a mi destino.

Nunca me había gustado depender de alguien para mi transporte, pero mi compañero de viaje, mí amado volvo estaba en el taller siendo reparado por una avería en el conducto de gasolina.

Aún no estaba del todo vestido, no quería ponerme la parte superior de mi disfraz, la falta de aire en los pulmones no es una buena forma de morir, al menos no para mí.

Después de un largo tiempo, mi madre por fin bajó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me había mencionado que hoy llegaría la nueva niñera de mi pequeña hermana Alice, ya que la última que había se fue porque el duendecillo la obligó a una sección de manicura y pedicura, con lo que no contaba mi hermana era que la señora era alérgica al quita esmalte.

Fue muy gracioso ver a la señora corriendo por toda la casa persiguiendo a mi hermana.

Espero que esta vez sea diferente, mis padres necesitaban a una persona que la cuidara, mi hermana es muy atormentadora.

- Gracias por traerme madre - dije cuando ella estacionó el auto frente al gran edificio color blanco que pude identificar al momento.

Me aseguró que tan pronto pasaran las horas indicadas me vendría a buscar, algo que me pareció bien, ya que, con él tiempo que tenía me era suficiente para poder pasar un lapso de tiempo agradable.

Había una fila de unas pocas personas, entre ellas pude distinguir a varios personajes, como por ejemplo, _Yoda*_, era alguien bastante diminuto, algo que me pareció correcto, así sería más creíble.

No me imagino a un _yoda_ que midiera 6'(1,82).

Al lado de este se encontraba el _Conde Dooku*_, hubiera sido un personaje perfecto para mi padre, lástima que tenía compromisos previos

Me coloqué mi mascara y me dirigí a la fila para poder entrar.

Unos cuantos minutos después tomaron mi pase y entré por un túnel oscuro que a varios pies se podía ver una luz.

Al terminar el túnel me sentí como en el paraíso, rodeado de comics, figurillas en miniatura de todos los personajes como también varias pantallas que tenían reflejadas varias de las películas de la saga.

Respiré hondo y me adentré a mi paraíso personal.

* * *

_Glosario:_

_Tatooine - planeta mencionado en Star Wars._

_Yoda & Conde Dooku - Personájes de Star Wars.  
_

* * *

¡Hola! les confieso que el escribir este capítulo fue de mucha dificultad. No soy fan de Start Wars como tampoco hablo como Edward lo hace, o como quiero que lo haga. Pero bueno aquí está & espero haya sido de su agrado. El domingo vendré nuevamente con otra actualización. :)

Gracias a todas las chicas/os que han dejado su review, su follow & su favorite a la historia. Este es el principio & espero que continúen hasta el final. ¡Saludos & besos a todos! :)

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	4. Capítulo 3

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #3

_**EdwardPov.**_

La estaba pasando de maravilla en la convención, pero ya era hora de marcharme, seguramente mi madre me ha de estar esperando afuera y no me gustaba hacerla esperar.

Las horas pasaron increíblemente rápidas, platiqué con varias personas, intercambiando ideas y gustos, encargué varias cosas que me faltaban para completar una de mis colecciones y estuve viendo un rato una de las películas.

Sin duda hoy fue uno de esos días representativos en tú vida, uno de esos días que siempre vas a recordar.

Me despedí de los individuos con los que estaba hablando y salí del local.

No sin antes dar mi última ojeada, quizás había dejado de ver algo y eso es algo que no podía permitirme, seguramente no volvería a una convención de Star Wars en muchísimo tiempo.

Ya afuera del lugar aún con la máscara en mi rostro visualicé el auto de mi madre, así que me encaminé hacía allá.

Ya que estaba lo bastante cerca del auto, me quité la máscara, en ese instante unos ojos achocolatados se cruzaron con los míos, no veía muy bien quién era, ya que, no tenía los anteojos puestos.

Registré el bolsillo de mi disfraz y encontré mis anteojos, me los coloqué y miré quien era el dueño de esos ojos.

Me desconcerté totalmente al ver la dueña de ese par de ojos, era una chica muy bonita, pero verdaderamente inalcanzable para mí.

Al igual que yo, era pálida, por lo que pude apreciar en ese instante tenía su pelo bastante largo, ondulado de un color café intenso, que resaltaba perfectamente su rostro en forma de corazón.

Era realmente bella, pero lo más confuso era que aún tenía la mirada puesta en mí.

Mi timidez salió a luz y no pude observarla más, sentí como mi rostro pasó de pálido a un rojo intenso.

Jamás en mis 20 años de existencia había mirado a una chica por tiempo.

Decidí proseguir al auto y conocer quién era esa chica que yacía junto a mi madre.

- Edward, hijo, esta es Isabella Swan, la nueva niñera de tu hermana Alice - dijo mi madre girándose a mirarme.

Para ser franco cuando me avisaron pensé que la nueva niñera iba a ser una señora de la tercera edad, no una chica tan joven y bonita.

- Mucho gusto Isabella - dije timidamente, claramente no soy de esos hombres que saben cómo dirigirse a una chica.

Yo no tengo nada de experiencia con eso y mejor me quedo callado, solo digo lo necesario para no cometer un error.

- Solo Bella - afirmó una suave pero tierna voz.

Llevé mi mirada hasta el asiento delantero y pude observar a Isabella, bueno… Bella, mirándome con una sonrisa tímida.

Se volteó tan rápido que creí haberlo imaginado.

Mi madre puso en marcha el auto y pocos minutos después llegamos a nuestra casa.

Por lo que pude observar Jacob no estaba, como tampoco mi padre, ya quería que llegaran para contarles mi experiencia en la convención y decirles lo bien que la pasé en aquel lugar llenó de nerds al igual que yo, lleno de personas que si saben comprenderme y entenderme.

Como buen caballero que soy, ayudé a la nueva niñera con sus maletas.

Tan pronto pasamos por la puerta apareció Alice corriendo por las escaleras, involuntariamente una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Alice era una niña aún, pero sabía muy bien que palabras decir para hacerte sentir mejor. Aunque mi confianza con ella es carente, siempre que me sentía abatido ella estaba allí.

- Alice - comenzó a hablar mi querida madre Esme - ella será tu nueva niñera - dijo mi madre muy tangente, en modo de advertencia, mi madre ya estaba cansada de tener que buscar una niñera cada mes por culpa de mi hermana, ella hacía todo lo posible por espantarlas.

Algo que claramente no hemos podido controlar - su nombre es Isabella Swan, espero que su estadía en esta casa y su trabajo se lo hagas uno placentero - terminó de decir Esme.

- Hola me agrada mucho conocerte - Bella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se dirigía a mi hermana - llámame Bella, espero podamos ser buenas amigas - se podía oir sinceridad en su voz y sabía que Alice podía percibirlo, raramente estaba sonriendo mientras Bella le hablaba y eso era algo que jamás había hecho con sus niñeras anteriores.

- Bella, sé que seremos buenas amigas - dijo mi hermana antes de lanzarse a abrazar a Bella, un abrazo que ella recibió gustosa.

Tanto yo como mi madre nos miramos muy sorprendidos, era evidente que la llegada de esta chica iba a cambiar todo en esta casa.

* * *

Siento lo corto de estos capítulos, pero fueron escritos hace bastante tiempo ya. Desde el capítulo #7 en adelante los capítulos serán muchos más largos, se los prometo. El martes vendré nuevamente con otra actualización. Espero les esté gustando la trama de este fic, ha sido & sigue siendo escrito con todo el cariño del mundo, para ustedes, mis lectores.

En fin, Gracias a todas las chicas/os que han dejado su review, su follow & su favorite a la historia. Este es el principio & espero que continúen hasta el final. ¡Saludos & besos a todos! :)

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	5. Capítulo 4

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #4

_**BellaPov.**_

Después de haber conocido a Alice me sentía mucho más tranquila, mucho más cómoda y decidida.

Mi madre no me había dado muy buenas referencias de ella, me contó varias de las anécdotas vividas de sus antiguas niñeras.

Se nota la leguas que Alice es de esas chicas que consiguen lo que quieren, que hacen todo lo posible por cumplir su cometido.

¿Qué podía hacer yo para salvarme de una niña de 12 años que tenía ínfulas de ser _chuky_?

Obvio, nada, solo morir en el intento y ser despedida como todas las demás.

Pero gracias al cielo, le caí bien, o al menos eso pareció.

Alice se veía una chica muy tierna, pero de armas tomar. Humilde pero a la vez posesiva con sus cosas y con lo suyo.

No era muy difícil mirar más allá de sus ojos, no era nada difícil saber que esa niña y yo seríamos unas grandes amigas.

Mi mente se repetía dos palabras continuamente, a cada instante...

_Será fácil Bella, será fácil..._

Esme me dio un tour por la gran mansión a la cual ellos llamaban casa, es hermosa, eso hasta un ciego lo sabe. Pero es muy ostentosa y grande para mi gusto.

No obstante tenía unas áreas que sé que las aprovecharé al máximo, como por ejemplo el cuarto de gimnasio, la piscina, la sala de juegos y claro, mi nueva habitación.

La casa de mis padres no es ni la mitad de lo que era esta casa, pero ciertamente las dos son muy acogedoras.

Mis padres no tienen mucho dinero, por lo menos no tanto como los Cullen's, pero sí vivíamos bastante bien, con las comodidades necesarias.

A pesar de que solo llevo un par de horas en esta casa, me siento bien, tranquila y cómoda.

Aún me falta por conocer a Carlisle, el esposo de Esme y padre de Edward, Alice y Jacob, quien también me faltaba por conocer.

Pero algo muy dentro de mí me dice que ellos serán igual de acogedores y encantadores que los demás.

Me encontraba en mi nueva habitación, era bastante espaciosa, más tenía un baño propio que me pareció lo mejor y tenía todo lo necesario para no aburrirme.

Lo más que me gustó y me emocionó, era la maravillosa vista que tenía desde la ventana, podía observar todo el bosque, todo el hermoso paisaje color verde que me brindaba este hermoso lugar.

Procedí a darme una ducha para luego descansar un rato, antes de que me llamaran a cenar.

_**EdwardPov.**_

Ya era la hora de la cena y mi madre me había ordenado ir a llamar a Bella quien se encontraba en su habitación que estaba muy cerca de la mía.

Toqué la puerta antes de entrar pero nadie me contestó, así que me animé y entré.

Me encontré con el cuerpo de Bella acostado en la cama, tenía junto con ella una almohada abrazándola, no pude evitar sonreír viendo su hermosa silueta, se veía tierna, hermosa, tal cual un ángel recién salido del cielo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve observándola, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirándola fijamente, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí velando su sueño.

Un ruido me sacó de mi transe, miré hacia atrás y me encontré a mi madre recostada en el marco de la puerta mirándome con el seño fruncido.

Sin poder evitarlo mis mejillas tomaron un color rojizo, -me estaba pasando eso muy a menudo-.

- Edward, hace minutos te pedí que le avisaras - empezó a decir mi madre - ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estas allí parado? - me miró bastante incrédula.

_¿Ahora qué le voy a decir a mi madre?_

- Eh… y-yo - bien Edward ahora estas tartamudeando - iba a despertarla en este mismo momento madre - seguía mirándome con incredulidad, era obvio que no me creía, era obvio que yo estaba allí hace bastantes minutos.

- Edward baja, tu padre y tu hermano deben estar por llegar, yo levanto a Bella - me dijo mi madre seguido con una señal con la mano diciéndome que me fuera.

Me volteé de nuevo a mirar a Bella, estuve unos segundos más mirándola y luego me dirigí al comedor.

_**BellaPov.**_

Estaba muy sumida en mi sueño.

Hasta que sentí algo rozando mi hombro derecho, me levanté sobresaltada, podía ser un insecto o algún animalillo extraño, miré hacía mi derecha y me encontré a Esme allí parada mirándome con una cara de ternura -suspiré-.

- Lamento haberte asustado, vine a avisarte que en unos minutos vamos a cenar - Me quede mucho más tiempo dormida de lo que había planeado.

Asentí y ella salió de mi habitación para darme un poco de espacio.

Salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño para arreglarme un poco mi cabello.

Minutos después bajé a la primera planta de la casa, donde se encontraba el comedor, cuando llegué, allí ya estaban Alice, Esme, Edward y un señor rubio sentado de espaldas por lo que pude apreciar era, pálido, contextura media.

- Bella llegas en el momento justo - dijo Esme cuando me vio llegar - te quiero presentar a mi esposo, Carlisle - tan pronto como mencionó su nombre el hombre se volteó y pude ver su rostro.

Al igual que todos, era muy guapo y tenía una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro perfecto.

- Así que tu eres Bella - me dijo dándome la mano en modo de saludo - mucho gusto, sabes que aquí eres bienvenida y esta es como tu casa - al igual que Esme, Carlisle era una persona muy tierna que inspiraba mucha confianza, uno no podía sentirse incomodo a su lado, ellos no lo permitían.

De pronto se escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse y en el comedor apareció un chico moreno, alto, cuerpo de infarto.

Se quedó mirándome fijamente, al igual que yo a él, al otro extremo de la habitación se escuchó un gruñido rápido miré y pude ver a Edward con una mala cara.

* * *

¿Quién creen que haya llegado a la historia? Hmmm... Ya Bella ha conocido a casi toda la familia, pero parece que a Edward no le agradó mucho ese pequeño juego de miradas. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?. El jueves vendré nuevamente con otra actualización para ustedes, no se desesperen.. ;D

En fin, Gracias a todas las chicas/os que han dejado su review, su follow & su favorite a la historia. Este es el principio & espero que continúen hasta el final. ¡Saludos & besos a todos! :)

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	6. Capítulo 5

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #5

_**BellaPov.**_

La cena había sido lo más incomodo que he hecho jamás.

Antes de comenzar a ingerir nuestros alimentos me habían presentado al hermano e hijo mayor de la familia Cullen, Jacob.

Un chico bastante amable e encantador a mi parecer y por lo que pude apreciar sé que me llevaré muy bien con él.

No obstante me sentía un poco incomoda a su lado, pues en todo el tiempo que duró la cena, no dejó de mirarme ni siquiera para mirar su plato.

Por otra parte estaba Edward, quien me miraba de reojo a cada oportunidad que podía y no precisamente me daba una sonrisa cuando yo volteaba a verlo, no, me miraba con su peor cara posible.

Pero como si eso no fuera totalmente incomodo, tanto Esme como Carlisle me hicieron un interrogatorio.

Me preguntaron cada detalle de mi vida y no me quedó más remedio que contestar pesadamente.

Mi tortura terminó y me dirigí a mi habitación, en la cual me encuentro ahora, recostada en mi cama lanzando una pequeña pelota al aire y tomándola en mis manos segundos después.

Tenía mi mente pérdida, ahogada en pensamientos sobre Edward, hay algo que me intriga de él, hay algo detrás de esos lentes que me llama fuertemente la atención.

Pero en el poco tiempo o mejor dicho, en las pocas horas que llevo de conocerlo he visto que él vive en su propia burbuja, en su nube.

En la cual es bastante obvio que no pondré entrar, pero sinceramente no me iba a rendir fácilmente, tengo el deseo y las ganas de conocerlo, de saber que le gusta, que le disgusta y que piensa.

Nunca había conocido una persona que me llamara tanto la atención como este chico, de tan solo ver sus ojos algo en mí se activó completamente.

Me encuentro aún acostada en mi cama, dando vueltas buscando el sueño y la comodidad.

Miró el reloj que se encuentra en la mesita de noche y me doy cuenta que ya casi es media noche y no logro conciliar el sueño por culpa de mi siesta de por la tarde.

Muevo bruscamente la sabanas que tapan mi cuerpo, siento un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo al tocar el piso frio con la punta de mis dedos.

Siempre me había ayudado a conciliar el sueño un poco de leche caliente, así que me dirigí a la cocina para conseguir un poco y tratar de al menos dormir unas cuantas horas, ya que, no tenía otra cosa más productiva que hacer.

Luego de bajar las inmensas escaleras de la casa y pasar por la sala y el comedor, llegué a mi destino.

Unos minutos después ya me encontraba tomando del contenido del pequeño vaso de cristal.

Me volteé y un grito más un salto salieron de mí sin avisar, allí se encontraba la figura de una persona en la oscuridad acercándose a mí.

No pude evitar que mi corazón empezara a latir frenéticamente, mientras mi pecho y mi respiración se descontrolaban. Rápidamente me calme cuando vi al dueño de dicha figura.

Edward.

- L-lo siento. No quería asustarte - dijo cuando ya estaba lo bastante cerca como para escucharlo.

Traía su pelo despeinado, sus ojos se podían ver claramente ya que no traía lentes.

Su camisa pegada a su cuerpo hacía acentuar sus músculos y su gran espalda.

Me babeé literalmente, me quedé mirando su anatomía y su belleza por unos largos minutos, hasta que mi subconsciente me hizo hablar.

- No te preocupes, yo no deberían andar por aquí a estar horas - dije bajando mi mirada hasta el suelo con un tono carmesí en mis mejillas, lo había mirado por mucho tiempo y sin disimular ni siquiera un poco.

No me quiero ni siquiera imaginar que estaría pensando de mí.

- Supongo… que al igual que yo no puedes dormir - continuó diciendo buscando un vaso en unos de los estantes.

Para llegar tenía que estirarse un poco lo que hizo que se subiera un poco su camisa dejando un poco de su piel pálida expuesta ante mí.

_Gemí._

Tenía un cuerpo de infarto y no podía sacarme de mi mente la imagen de mis dedos dibujando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Agité un poco mi cabeza para sacarme esos lujuriosos pensamientos. Los cuales nunca había tenido, con nadie.

- Supones bien - dije mordiéndome mi labio inferior, un gesto que el notó y se ruborizó un poco.

Haciendo que mí mirada se fuera directamente hacia su rostro perfecto.

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, el tomando un poco de jugo de naranja y yo limpiando el vaso que había estado utilizando hace unos segundos atrás.

Caminé hacía la sala dejándolo allí completamente solo.

No quería lanzarme a besarlo simplemente por mis hormonas que estaban un poco alocadas.

Sentada en uno de los grandes sillones de la sala sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado, mi corazón dio un completo vuelco a mirar quien había sido.

- Si… si quieres poder charlar un poco, hasta que nos dé un poco de sueño - me quedé congelada ante su petición.

Nunca pensé que el me diría eso, parecía ser un chico bastante tímido como para entablar una relación amistosa con alguien más fuera de su círculo familiar.

- ¿Qué tal si jugamos al juego de las 20 preguntas? – le pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Me sentía honrada de que él quisiera hablarme y conocerme un poco más de lo normal y lo simple.

Me hacía tener un poco de esperanzas y quizás en un futuro podíamos llegar a ser buenos amigos.

* * *

Bueno, ya Jacob está en escena. Vamos a ver como esto se desenvuelve. Hmmm.. Ese juego de las 20 preguntas me encanta. Perfecto para conocer a alguien. ¿Qué creen que se preguntarán?.

_Regreso el sábado con otra actualización ;)_

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	7. Capítulo 6

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #5

_**EdwardPov.**_

Me encontraba recostado en mi cama, exigiendole una explicación a mi cerebro de porqué sentía todo esto cuando me encontraba a su lado o cuando pensaba en sus ojos color café mirandome fijamente.

Jamás había sentido esa corriente recorrer mi espina dorsal al sentir su mirada fija en mí, o ese repentino dolor de estomago cuando la escuchaba hablar.

Que irónico, la persona que siempre tenía una respuesta para todo ahora estaba completamente confundida y con falta de conocimiento al respecto.

Decidí hacer una pequeña investigación por la red, ya que, tampoco puedo conciliar el sueño por culpa de todos estos pensamientos vivientes en mi cabeza.

_Bella._

La causante de todo este enredo en mi cabeza.

La causante de mí desvelo y mi confusión mental.

_¿Acaso estoy perdiendo mis conocimientos científicos?_

_Quizás, sí._

Pero es que esta maldita sensación no tenía una respuesta lógica, no tenía ningún sentido, ningún valor sobre la faz de la tierra.

_¿Amor?_

_¿Acaso Google ya no es una fuente de búsqueda segura?_

_Resoplé._

Amor es algo que yo no puedo permitirme sentir, por el simple hecho de que nadie me correspondería.

Por el simple hecho de que no quiero perder mi tiempo en tal falacia, en tal estupidez.

_¿Porqué gastar mi tiempo sufriendo por alguien cuando puedo estar adquiriendo conocimiento?_

No voy a negar que he intentado, socializar -por decirlo de alguna manera- con las mujeres, pero ha sido un tal y completo fracaso, del cual no quiero volver a experimentar.

Jacob estuvo interesado en Bella toda la cena y eso era algo que me daba rabia, pero a la vez tristeza.

Yo jamás pondría competir contra mi hermano, por dos simples razones.

No me gustaría perderlo por una chica y yo jamás podría compararme con un amo y señor de las mujeres.

Quizás lo mejor que puedo hacer es ni siquiera tratar de conocerla, ni siquiera pensar en ella, aunque claro, iba a ser muy difícil.

Caminé hasta la cocina para buscar algo de tomar para luego intentar dormir, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Pero al llegar me quedé completamente helado, entre la oscuridad se podía notar una pequeña pero perfecta figura, proporcionada, pero no en exceso, perfecta.

Me acerqué un poco, ya estando lo suficiente cerca, entendí quien era.

La poca luz plateada de la luna que entraba entre la ventana hacía que su piel se viera reluciente, traslucida, con un brillo especial.

Su cabello estaba alborotado pero aún así se veía hermoso cayéndole por su espalda.

Tenía una pequeña pijama que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Me creerán idiota, estúpido y poco hombre, pero jamás había visto una mujer en tan pocas ropas.

Rápidamente volteé la mirada, mi madre me había educado muy bien, y sabía que quedándome a mirarla y contemplarla no era algo digno de un caballero.

- Lo… lo siento. No quería asustarte - dije ya lo bastante cerca para que me escuchara.

Al parecer la había asustado con mi presencia.

La vi como me miraba lentamente cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, e igual como siempre sucedía mi cuerpo se estremeció completamente.

- No te preocupes, yo no deberían andar por aquí a estar horas – contestó cuando pareció reaccionar. Bajó rápidamente su hermosa mirada, algo que me hizo entristecer, yo quería verle sus hermosos ojos, su peculiar brillo en ellos.

Al ver el color carmesí en sus mejillas no pude evitar sonreír, es hermosa.

- Supongo… que al igual que yo no puedes dormir - pregunté y me acerqué a buscar un vaso el cual estaba en la estantería más alta.

Quería ser casual, tampoco darle mucha importancia a sus gestos y a sus reacciones por nada del mundo la quería hacer sentir mal o peor aún, incomoda.

Sentí de nuevo su mirada fija en mí.

Pero decidí ignorarlo.

_Quizás yo le parecía lindo…_

_Si, sigue soñando Edward._

- Supones bien - dijo mordiéndose un poco el labio, lo cual me hizo sonrojar un poco a causa de mis pensamientos pecaminosos.

_¡Einstein ayúdame!_

Ella procedió a lavar su vaso mientras yo tomaba mi jugo de naranja, el cual sabia exquisito.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación no me lo esperaba, ella sin decir nada, se fue, dejándome allí.

Algo dentro de mí se activó y por primera vez, dejé mis pensamientos a un lado, deje mi mente a un lado, la cual jamás fallaba, para darle paso a mis instintos.

Caminé hacía donde ella lo había hecho y me la encontré sentada en unos de los sillones de la sala.

Decidí sentarme a acompañarla, mi timidez parecía irse de paseo cuando estaba a su lado, algo que me gustaba, pero a la vez, me hacía sentir extraño.

- Si… si quieres podemos charlar un poco, hasta que nos dé un poco de sueño - saqué todas mis fuerzas y dejé a un lado el miedo y la timidez que me ha cegado por tantos años.

Con ella todo parecía ser más fácil, más casual.

- ¿Qué tal si jugamos al juego de las 20 preguntas? - me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual me hizo sonreír desbocadamente. Jamás había jugado tal juego, pero sí había escuchado un poco sobre él.

El internet no solo sirve para hacer investigaciones científicas.

Asentí rápidamente para que comenzara ella, no era muy bueno para hacer preguntas personales, como tampoco para interactuar con las demás personas fuera de mi círculo familiar.

- Perfecto, yo comienzo - pensó su pregunta un poco - ¿Cuál es tu edad? - agradecí que empezara con preguntas básicas y simples.

Eso me hacía sentir mucho mejor y más confiado.

Espero que no haga ninguna pregunta que no pueda contestar, aunque humildemente siempre he sabido las respuestas para todo -Menos a mis sentimientos y reacciones en estás menos de veinticuatro horas-.

- Tengo 20 años, no hace mucho ¿y tú? - pregunté de vuelta, la verdad es es tenía curiosidad en su edad, aunque creo que no sea más que la mía.

- Soy apenas una bebé - sonrió un poco, un gesto muy hermoso y mucho más si venía de su parte. Una sonrisa suya podía iluminar una habitación completamente oscura y más - tengo 18 años - se sonrojó un poco ante su respuesta.

- No muchos menos que yo - quise contestarte casual, no quería que sintiera que su edad era un problema para mí. - ¿Cuál es tu tipo de música favorito? - cambié de pregunta no quería que ella se sintiese mal o cohibida.

Esta madrugada prometía ser la mejor hasta ahora, junto a una persona que me hacía sentir cosas inexplicables, tenía todos mis sentimientos encontrados, pero lo que sí sé es que quiero conocerla, ser parte de su vida, de sus días, de sus noches, de su cielo nublado y de su sol brillante.

* * *

Nuevamente por aquí dejando otro capítulo. Ya comenzó el juego.. ¿Qué más creen que se preguntarán?. Como pueden ver, los capítulos empezarán a ponerse más largos mientras vayan avanzando, espero les guste eso.

Espero venir el martes o miércoles con otra actualización, todo depende del trabajo que me asignen en la escuela (Estamos terminando & es más del que yo quisiera).

Bueno, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario dejen un review para yo poder enterarme de sus opiniones acerca de este fic, la verdad es que los leo todos y me anima mucho ver su atención e interés por el fic.

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	8. Capítulo 7

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #7

_**BellaPov.**_

Esos minutos que paso con Edward me dan la respuesta a mi gran pregunta y a mi gran confusión mental.

_¿Cómo es que se puede llegar a querer a una persona tan rápido?_

Su manera de ser es única, es inigualable, él con tan solo unas simples palabras me hacía sentir cómoda, me hacía sentir en casa.

Con él todo era casual, verdadero, no había ni una gota de hipocresía en su interior y eso me encanta, aparte de su belleza física que es bastante obvia para todo ojo público.

A pesar de que es un chico tímido, conmigo parecía abrirse un poco y el simple hecho de saber que él hacía su esfuerzo por conocerme un poco y por hablarme, me hacía sentir muy bien.

Yo siempre he tenido una mala suerte para conocer a las personas, nunca se me ha dado bien, pero esta vez, mi racha de mala suerte parece que se esfumó tan pronto pisé el suelo de Forks.

Aún seguimos aquí, sentados en el gran sillón de la sala, platicando amenamente y conociéndonos un poco mejor a través del juego de las 20 preguntas, el cual siempre he escuchado que es efectivo y entretenido para conocer a una persona.

Hasta ahora habíamos hecho preguntas triviales, fáciles de contestar, nada personal fuera de lo común.

- ¿Cuál es tú tipo de música favorito? - preguntó Edward rompiendo el silencio y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_Sonreí._

No me quiero imaginar lo que pensó cuando me vio que me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos ida en un mundo muy paralelo a este.

- Para serte sincera me gusta todo tipo de música, pero gracias a mi madre mi favorita es la clásica - sonreí - ¿Y la tuya? - pregunté mirándole a sus ojos verdes esmeralda que tanto me gustaban y me hacían suspirar.

_¿Acaso podía ser más perfecto?_

_Quizás sí, Edward cada vez me sorprende más y más, así que no dudo, que su perfección sea más extensa._

- Creo que tenemos eso en común - se acomodó un poco en su lugar - me gusta mucho la música clásica, me identifico mucho con ella. Pero no me cierro a ningún tipo de música, la verdad es que mi colección de discos es extensa. - terminó de contestarme con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Es bueno saber que una persona cercana a ti y a tu edad, tiene casi los mismos gustos que tú.

Así no te sientes el bicho raro del pueblo o de la universidad.

Así es mucho mejor interactuar y compartir, así puedo tener una buena excusa para hablarle o comentarle algo.

- ¿Tienes novia? - ya que es mi turno de preguntar me arme de todo el valor que tengo dentro de mí.

No quiero ilusionarme antes de tiempo o ilusionarme con algo ''imposible'', nunca he sido de esas chicas que miran lo ajeno.

Ya que, ciertamente Edward me atrae de una manera sobrenatural.

Ante mi pregunta se rió por lo alto, y me miró con los ojos confundidos.

_¿Acaso había dicho algo mal?_

_¿O acaso se estaba burlando de mí?_

- ¿Qué estudias? - trató de evadir mi pregunta, pero me pregunto ¿Por qué? pienso que no tiene nada de malo saber un poco más de él, no me parece que esa sea una pregunta incorrecta o fuera de lugar con el tiempo que llevamos hablando.

- Creo que pregunté primero - traté de encontrar su mirada, pero también trataba de evadirme - lo siento si te hice sentir mal, no era mi intención, de verdad - bajé la mirada un poco avergonzada y sentí que posaba una de sus cálidas manos bajo mi mentón.

- Creo que la contestación es obvia, por eso me reí - dijo cuando levantó un poco mi barbilla para que mis ojos estuvieran en contacto con sus suyos.

_¿Obvio?_

_Claro Bella, un chico tan guapo, inteligente y respetuoso no puede estar soltero._

- ¿Obvio? - me aventuré a preguntar.

Quería saber lo que él tiene que decir al respecto.

Me importa mucho más de lo que debería, su vida y todo lo que tenga que ver con él.

Porque aunque no quiera, a cada minuto mis sentimientos por el crecen cada vez más.

- Acabas de gastar una pregunta - me dijo sonriendo de lado, algo que me desbocó totalmente, su sonrisa era perfecta, me hacía sentir cosas en mi cuerpo sin ni siquiera tocarme.

- No importa, contesta - me quedé mirándolo fijamente.

Quería una respuesta no una palabra con una definición amplia que podía ser interpretada de distintas manera y yo, no quiero adelantarme a los hechos.

- No tengo novia, nunca he tenido - suspiró - Digo que es obvio porque nadie jamás se fijaría en una persona como yo, basta con mirarme - en toda su contestación no me miró a los ojos.

_¿Cómo él podía pensar eso de sí mismo?_

_Es obvio que no se veía con claridad._

_Es obvio que él no puede ver lo maravilloso que es._

- A mi parece que eres genial, y no lo digo por compromiso, lo digo porque en realidad lo creo - me sonrojé ante mis palabras.

No quería parecer una desesperada ante sus ojos, pero sí quería que se dieran cuenta de lo valioso que es.

El es mucho más que genial, el es perfecto, o por lo menos lo más cercano a la perfección.

Es quien deseas tener a tu lado para siempre, es quien quieres tener a tu lado cada vez que despiertas.

Él es alguien a quien me encantaría darle todos los años de mi vida.

Amor.

Ahora sé exactamente lo que significa.

Ahora sé lo que se siente estar enamorada y querer entregarte por completo a la persona que amas, aunque él, por desgracia no te corresponda.

- Y tú, ¿Tienes novio? - volvió a romper el silencio y mis pensamientos.

Yo suelo irme muy lejos cuando me pongo a pensar en algo.

Bueno, en este caso un alguien. Esa sí era una pregunta tonta, ¿Yo con novio? nunca nadie se ha fijado en mí, como quisiera que se fijasen.

- No, no, nada que ver. En mi caso, no tengo ningún atributo o algo que le llame la atención a los hombres - suspiré derrotada y bajé la mirada y empecé a jugar con mis dedos.

Eso era un momento incomodo.

- Yo no pienso lo mismo - me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Pero rápidamente volteó la mirada un poco avergonzado.

Noté como sus mejillas se teñían de un rosado perfecto, que lo hacía ver completamente hermoso.

_Sonreí._

_Quizás, solo quizás, yo no le soy tan indiferente..._

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza, tuve muchos contratiempos esta semana que no me permitieron actualizar. Pero aquí estoy nuevamente.

Bueno, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario dejen un review para yo poder enterarme de sus opiniones acerca de este fic, la verdad es que los leo todos y me anima mucho ver su atención e interés por el fic.

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	9. Capítulo 8

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #8

_**EdwardPov.**_

Estuvimos un largo rato más charlando y conociéndonos un poco más. Había pasado una velada maravillosa con una dulce persona a mi lado, y es que Bella tenía mucho en común conmigo y hablar con ella se me hacía tan natural, tan espontaneo y especial. Nos tratábamos como si nos conociéramos de siempre y como si supiéramos todo del otro y eso me hacía sentir confiado.

Por primera vez, en toda mi vida me sentía bien al lado de una persona ajena a mi casa, ajena a mi familia, ajena a mi vida cotidiana. A su lado me sentía normal, completo, como hace mucho no me sentía, desde que decidí apartarme del mundo completamente. Yo antes no era de esta manera, nerd sí, pero no tan tímido y apartado del mundo que me rodea.

_**FlashBack.**_

Era una linda mañana de abril, me encontraba preparándome para mi primer día en la escuela secundaria, no me hacía mucha ilusión esto de levantarme temprano, pero por fin, después de dos meses sin verla, volvería a tenerla cerca de mi vista, Ángela. La chica que había robado mi corazón completamente desde que la vi.

Ella no es nada mío, jamás lo ha sido, aunque claro, yo si quisiese que entre ella y yo surgieran chispas. Bueno por parte de ella, porque mía ya han surgido hasta quemarme completamente y atarme a ella de una manera inigualable, como ninguna lo ha hecho, jamás.

Terminé de arreglarme y preparar todo lo necesario para empezar mi ciclo escolar.

_Sonreí satisfecho._

El estudiar siempre había sido mi pasión. Junto a mi padre, partimos hacía el instituto, ya me encontraba bastante ansioso por llegar, por bastantes razones.

Pero yo no me esperaba lo que ante mis ojos se posó. La imagen de la chica que quiero, la chica de la cual estoy completamente enamorado, abrazada junto a mi ''mejor amigo'' Erick, el pasándole delicadamente la mano por su cabello y ella sonriendo satisfecha ante el tacto de ese traidor.

Sí, porque esa era la única palabra que podía describirlo perfectamente, puesto que él bien sabe mis sentimientos hacía Ángela. El bien sabe todo lo que siento y todo lo que he sufrido a causa de este amor que siento hacía ella.

Mi padre sabía mis sentimientos hacía esa chica y el al igual que yo se impactó ante la visión que estaba ante nuestros ojos. Una traición difícil de asimilar, y no es el hecho de que estuvieran juntos, no, era el hecho de que él jamás hablo conmigo de sus sentimientos hacía ella, si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera entendido perfectamente.

El corazón no mide a la hora de enamorarse, no mira defectos, no mira nada de lo que sucede a su alrededor, solo mira a la persona, lo que esa persona emana, y eso yo lo sé perfectamente. Pero en este caso ni eso podía salvar nuestra amistad de tantos años.

_**FinFlashBack.**_

Desde ese instante decidí no ser la misma persona de antes, desde ese momento decidí que nadie formaría parte de mi vida, fuera de mi familia, claro. Desde ese momento no me abría con las personas, solo lo necesario. Pero Bella llegó a romper todos mis planes, todos mis límites impuestos ante ella parecían borrarse.

No es que me molestase, al contrario, me sentía bien a su lado, mucho más de lo que debería. Lo malo, lo que no quisiese que pasase es ilusionarme, no quisiera que pasara lo que me pasó hace algunos años, esa decepción tan grande que me costó demasiado superar.

Aunque la verdad creo que ya es demasiado tarde, porque Bella ya está posicionada en un lugar que creía estaba oculto, un lugar que yo había enfriado y congelado para la posteridad, Bella ya se encontraba en mi corazón, un lugar que hace tiempo nadie había logrado entrar, y ella en tan solo horas lo había acaparado completamente.

Su mirada, su cabello, su delicado cuerpo color pálido casi traslucido, se habían tatuado en mi alma, en mi mente y en mi corazón. Ya nada parecía ser más importante que ella, ya nada parecía ocupar mis pensamientos, solo su delicada y hermosa anatomía.

Ya era muy tarde, y aunque no tenía nada importante que hacer en la mañana decidí dormir un poco, no tenía nada mejor que hacer en este momento aparte de pegar un ojo claro, necesitaba recargar mis energías para poder dar un buen rendimiento en la tarde, tenía que hacer varías cosas de la universidad.

Mis sueños no superaron mucho la realidad, allí estaba ella, pero de espalda había una silueta que no podía identificar, ella sonreía, pero su sonrisa parecía ser forzada, como si su vida dependiese de sonreír, aunque no quisiese. En el instante en el que la silueta iba a voltearse, en el instante donde iba a saber la identidad de aquello tan rara, escuché una voz llamándome.

- Edward despierta - al abrir mis ojos me encontré con la sonrisa de mi madre. Sonreí de vuelta. De seguro me estaba llamando para servir el desayuno, siempre había sido una costumbre estar todos en la mesa. - Vamos a desayunar, solo faltas tú - dijo y se retiró de mi habitación.

Rápidamente me levanté y fui al baño a cumplir con mis necesidades biológicas, y como era de costumbre bajé a desayunar con mi pijama, no me importaba madurar en ese aspecto, en lo absuluto. Allí sentados ante la mesa se encontraba toda mi familia y claro, también la chica que había ocupado todos mis pensamientos.

- Bue buenos días - saludé cuando estuve lo bastante cerca como para que me escucharan. Bella al mirarme me sonrió y yo le contesté con el mismo gesto. La única silla vacía era al lado de ella y no me quejé ante eso. Quizás el destino existe después de todo.

_**BellaPov.**_

No había dormido mucho, pero había valido la pena el desvelo, totalmente. El haber podido hablar con Edward era algo que me llenaba de satisfacción, felicidad absoluta, porque poco a poco todo sucede y todo va tomando su curso. Esme me había despertado para desayunar, según ella ya era una costumbre y tradición desayunar y cenar todos juntos.

Decidí colocarme algo un poco más apropiado, no me parecía bien salir a desayunar en pijama no siendo esta mi casa. Me coloqué algo cómodo y bajé lentamente las escaleras, cuando estuve en el comedor me encontré con todos menos con Edward, quizás aún estaba dormido.

- Hola Bella - me saludó Jacob tan pronto me vio llegar. Ese chico parecía ser bastante agradable, pero la verdad es que no me importaba socializar con él en lo absoluto. Saludé a los demás como es debido y me senté en una de las dos sillas vacías. Minutos después Edward bajó, se veía endemoniadamente sexy con su cabello despeinado.

¡Ala! Ese hombre era un provoca orgasmos hasta casi dormido, despeinado y con pijama. Saludó a todos con un buenos días y le contesté con una sonrisa que al parecer fue bien recibida porque el me devolvió una jodida hermosa sonrisa.

- Vaya Edward veo que casi no has dormido - comentó Carlisle luego de varios minutos. Me sonrojé. Si supieran lo que estuvo haciendo su hijo y con quien, me imagino que no lo creerían. - ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? - preguntó su padre con insistencia y con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si algo se imaginase.

- Estuve hablando con una chica - soltó de repente, todos los ojos allí presentes lo miraron como no creyendo sus palabras - ¿Qué? - preguntó Edward restándole importancia al asunto. El era un chico hermoso y cualquier chica podría estar interesada en él.

_Aunque espero que ninguna lo esté._

- ¿Cuál chica? - preguntó su hermano Jacob bastante sorprendido. Edward decidió quedarse callado y no contestar ante su pregunta, y me pareció lo mejor. Era mejor que ninguno supiese de que nosotros nos estábamos conociendo un poco más - no importa, me alegro, ya era hora de que una chica te importase - sonrió su hermano.

- Edward me alegro mucho que te intereses por una chica, sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional y que estoy aquí para darte consejos - comentó su padre con una sonrisa. Edward solo se limitó a asentir, el al igual que yo tenía sus mejillas tornadas de un rojo carmesí. Aunque lo míos parecían ser un poco más natural, puesto que casi siempre mis mejillas estaban teñidas de ese color.

El desayuno no había pasado con más imprevistos, seguimos charlando un poco, yo con Esme, la cual se ofreció a llevarme a comprar útiles para poder empezar la universidad. Se lo agradecí, la verdad es que no había traído nada conmigo que me ayudase para la universidad.

- Mamá si quieres yo puedo llevarla – le dijo Jacob a su madre, refiriéndose a mí. Lo miré con mis ojos como platos, no entendía su entusiasmo por hablarme y pasar tiempo conmigo, si él quería algo, debería desistir, puesto que yo, con él no quería ni una amistad obligada.

- No, tú tienes bastantes cosas que hacer, ni creas que se me ha olvidado - agradecí a Dios por eso, la verdad no me imagino pasar tiempo con ese chico a solas - pero, Edward, ¿tú podrías llevarla? ya que tú no tienes nada que hacer - ¡Gracias Dios! me estas sonriendo y eso no lo olvidaré, créeme que no.

- Claro mamá - sonrió hacía mi y entre sus mejillas se formaron unos hermosos hoyuelos. Me quedé unos segundos mirando sus labios, rosados y rellenos. Esos labios que me gustaría probar y devorar hasta que estuvieran lo suficiente hinchados e cansados como para no continuar.

Algo me dice que en este día pasara algo muy, pero muy interesante.

* * *

Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo de esta interesante historia. :'') Todo hasta ahora se está desarrollando muy bien, pero ese Jacob.. Hmmmm ¿Qué creen que pasará con él?

_Regreso el DOMINGO con otra actualización.. _

Bueno, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario dejen un review para yo poder enterarme de sus opiniones acerca de este fic, la verdad es que los leo todos y me anima mucho ver su atención e interés por el fic.

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	10. Capítulo 9

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #9

_**BellaPov.**_

El sonido de mi alarma me hizo saltar asustada, el reloj mostraba las 10:00 en punto de la mañana y yo solo tenía media hora para vestirme y estar lista. Edward había quedado conmigo en ir a comprar mis cosas para la universidad, tenía que estar lista a las 10:30 en la sala para qué partiéramos hacía el centro comercial.

Y yo estaba aquí parada frente a mis maletas sin saber que ponerme, sin saber qué conjunto elegir para esta especial ocasión. Y no es que me emocione el ir a comprar útiles para la universidad, ese no es el punto. El punto es que estaría a solas con Edward y de alguna manera quería impresionarlo.

Si me ponía algo muy provocativo podría pensar que soy una cualquiera que solo busco sexo y no quiero que tenga esa impresión de mi. Pero si me pongo algo muy serio y recatado pensará que soy muy virginal y tampoco quiero que se lleve esa impresión. Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé.

Seguí buscando entre mis cosas y encontré algo que para mí estaba perfecto para la ocasión. Un vestido corto, para ser exacta hasta un poco antes de las rodillas, tenía estampado de flores y los colores eran pasteles, los cuales iban muy bien con mi tono de piel. Pero ya que hacía demasiado frío, busqué un abrigo que combinara a la perfección.

Veinte minutos después me encontraba totalmente vestida y arreglada, la imagen que estaba ante mí en el espejo me agradó. Sonreí. Espero que al igual que a mí, también le guste a Edward. Me había colocado junto al vestido unas zapatillas color rosas y había dejado mi pelo suelto con una pequeña trenza a un lado.

Antes de salir hacía la sala me miré por última vez en el espejo. Tomé mi abrigo y mi bolso, donde había guardado dinero, el cual me dieron mis padres como anticipo, para que sobreviviera antes de me dieran mi primer sueldo. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me acomodé mis ropas antes de bajar la gran escalera la cual daba directamente con el lugar de mi destino.

Al llegar al último escalón me fijé en los sillones que estaban en la sala y allí frente a la televisión, observando un programa de anime, estaba Edward bastante concentrado en lo suyo. Aproveché la oportunidad para poder fijarme un poco más en él -si es que eso era posible- y poder contemplarlo sin miedo a que me vieran haciéndolo.

Llevaba una ropa bastante casual e informal, a pesar de que se vestía como un nerd -eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto- se veía hermoso, o al menos para mí. Sé que a muchas personas les desagradan ese tipo de personas, como se visten o como se expresan. Pero es que si vieran a Edward todas sus opiniones se esfumarían tal cual humo de cigarro.

Escuché un carraspeo muy cerca, cuando miré hacía mi lado estaba allí la pequeña Alice mirándome con su cara muy divertida, observándome con una gran sonrisa. ¡Joder! Me había descubierto mirando a su hermano sin ningún miedo, sin tapujos. Lo único que me faltaba era limpiarme las babas que gracias a Dios no había derramado.

- Oh, Bella ya bajaste - habló Edward ante el ruido de su pequeña hermana. El ya estaba allí, delante de mí mirándome directamente a los ojos, y claro, mis mejillas tenían que avergonzarme y ponerse rojas como de costumbre. - ¿Por qué hiciste ese ruido Alice? - Oh, no estaba en problemas.

Siempre dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad, pero espero de todo corazón que esta no sea la ocasión. Si Alice le decía a su hermano que yo estaba mirándolo sin disimular ni siquiera un poco, el me vería como una loca maniática. Y no, no quería para nada eso.

- Nada, solo me ahogué un poco con mi propia saliva - Ok, por suerte no le dijo la verdad, pero… ¿Y esa explicación? Los niños tienen una imaginación envidiable. Edward la miraba incrédulo, créeme que si me hubieran dicho eso, yo tampoco hubiera creído en lo más mínimo. Pero por suerte no había dicho la verdad y eso me alegraba.

Edward me miró y con su mano me dio un gesto para que lo siguiera, antes de hacerlo le dí una sonrisa a Alice, la cual ella me correspondió, tan pronto lo hizo corrió escalera arriba y yo, seguí mi camino hasta las afueras de la casa. Allí estaba Edward recostado al lado de un volvo que supuse era su auto.

Cuando estuve a su lado, como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta del copiloto, yo antes de entrar le di una sonrisa tímida, la cual el devolvió de la misma manera. Tan pronto como entró encendió el auto y en la radio apareció una canción la cual era bastante cursi, pero decía cosas que la verdad parecían mucho con la realidad que estaba viviendo.

_Tal parece que yo, me acostumbro a ti_

_en un solo día...que te ando extrañando_

_como si hacen años que te conocía._

Parecía como si mi vida la estuviese cantando ese hombre en esa canción. Miré de reojo a Edward quien estaba como ido en sus pensamientos y miraba fijamente a la carretera sin decir ninguna palabra. Este silencio era cómodo, me sentía muy bien a su lado, me sentía como en casa, me sentía segura y tranquila.

- Quería preguntarte si te gustaría que fuéramos a almorzar antes de ir a comprar, así puedes comprar con mucha más energía - rompió el silencio esa aterciopelada y angelical voz. ¿Acaso me estaba invitando a comer? ¡Es tan hermoso!

- Claro, me encantaría - contesté a su petición, el solo asintió y siguió mirando hacia el frente y siguiendo nuestro rumbo. Mientras recorríamos el camino hacia el centro comercial que la verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo nos iba a tomar me puse a mirar por la ventana del auto, tras el cristal la verdad no había mucho que ver. Solo pinos y pasto de un verde muy vivo.

Todo es tan diferente ahora, extrañaba mi casa, extrañaba el sol colándose por mi ventana al amanecer, la luz de la luna iluminando mi habitación cuando oscurecía. El calor de los rayos del sol cuando ibas a la playa a darte un pequeño bronceado y lo más que extrañaba era el calor de la mañana antes de ir al colegio.

Pero todo esto fue reemplazado por algo que me gusta mucho más, Edward, ese chico de cabellos cobrizos, mirada tierna y cuerpo de infarto. Que la verdad quisiera con todo mi corazón que el fuera parte de mi futuro y que viviera en el por muchísimo tiempo.

Estuvimos unos 30 minutos más en la carretera hasta que por fin habíamos llegado a lo que supuse era un restaurant para almorzar como me lo había propuesto Edward. Cuando entramos era un lugar bastante cálido y familiar, había muy poca gente sentada comiendo y había varias mesas vacías esperando por ser ocupadas por clientes, Edward me guió hasta la mesa y me ayudó a sentar.

Tomé el menú que estaba sobre la mesa y empecé a ojearlo, un platillo llamó rápidamente mi atención, ravioles con salsa de setas, le comenté a Edward mi pedido y él fue a pedirlo donde correspondía. Yo me quedé observando todo el lugar, habían unas cuantas chicas, bastantes lindas por cierto, mirando hacía un lado y sonriendo y diciéndose secretos, volteé mi mirada buscando lo que ellas veían. Y sorpresa, estaban mirando muy provocativamente a Edward, a mi Edward.

Una de las chicas se paró de su silla, vestía de una manera bastante provocativa, se arregló su falda y caminó rumbo a donde él se encontraba. Tocó su hombro, el volteó y comenzaron a hablar, Edward se tocaba su cabello al nervioso y ella hacía movimientos sugestivos coqueteándole.

La sangre se me había subido a la cabeza, estaba totalmente enojada, quería partirle la cara a esa chiquilla, a cualquiera que se acercara. Pero joder, no podía hacer nada más que quedarme aquí mirando como idiota, puesto que él y yo no somos nada. Apenas y somos amigos, ¿Cómo podría yo decirle algo?

Diez minutos después la chica había vuelto a su mesa, pero claro, se había llevado consigo el mayor premio que yo había querido obtener desde que había visto a Edward por primera vez, un beso en la mejilla. Me sentía mal, me sentía como una tonta, como una idiota a la que juegan con ella y la dejan botada luego de darle un uso extremo.

Solo quería marcharme de aquí, alejarme de este lugar y encerrarme en mi cuarto para jamás salir y que no crezca este maldito amor que siento que solo me está destruyendo poco a poco. Edward, al cabo de un rato volvió con nuestros platos, él quería hacer de alguna manera conversación pero yo solamente me limitaba a ver mi plato y asentir.

- ¿Te sucede algo? - preguntó Edward luego de diez minutos y luego de casi cinco preguntas contestadas por medio de gestos, sin mirarlo a los ojos, sin ganas de tenerlo cerca.

- ¿Debería? - contra ataqué sin mirarlo. Me dolía, me dolía mucho más de lo que debería, pero así pasaba y eso me hacía sentir mal, muy mal. Me atreví a mirarlo y el me miraba con su cara llena de confusión, así que me atreví a decirle de alguna manera lo que estaba pasando - ¿Te agrado conocer a una nueva chica? - pregunté dolida mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué chica? - me quedé mirándolo un momento y volteé a ver en dirección a donde ellas se encontraban aún platicando y riendo. El sutilmente volteó a mirar y luego me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro ¿Qué demonios le daba risa de todo esto?

- A ella le conozco hace bastante tiempo - tomó un trago de su bebida - fuimos compañeros en secundaria, ella me ayudó mucho con los chicos que querían pegarme - sí claro me imagino, quería hacer algo mucho más contigo que ayudarte, ingenuo Edward. - Ella es lesbiana, la que está a su lado es su novia - un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí. ¡Oh tonta y celosa bella!

No lo miré, ni siquiera me atreví a hacerlo, me sentía muy avergonzaba, tengo que decir esos celos enfermizos por alguien que ni siquiera me pertenece. Joder, me sentía como una tonta en estos instantes, yo y mi gran bocota.

- Bella yo... - su mano se posó en mi mentón y yo que estaba mirando mi comida sin decir nada, ahora me encontraba mirándolo gracias a él que había subido delicadamente mi cabeza - quisiera decirte algo que he querido decirte hace mucho - Oh, no, no quisiera que me rechace antes de que tan siquiera empezara algo - Bella tu... me gustas mucho - no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, desde el momento en el que lo vi había querido escuchar estas palabras.

Yo no podía decir nada, estaba completamente muda, en el buen sentido de la palabra claro. No puedo creer que haya dejase su timidez a un lado y me haya confesado esto. Había hecho esto y solo por mí. Me sentía emocionada, muy emocionada que no sabía ni que hacer.

Entonces me dejé llevar por los impulsos, tomé su barbilla y nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo me fundí en su mirada cristalina, en sus ojos tan hermosos color esmeralda. Me fui acercando lentamente hacía él, quité sus lentes, los coloqué en la misa y ante mí quedaron sus maravillosos ojos que por instinto se cerraron, al igual que los míos.

Sus labios, sus tiernos y carnosos labios hicieron posesión de los míos, entramos en un frenesí sin fin. Nuestros labios pegados tal cual piezas de rompecabezas, nuestros ojos cerrados disfrutando a causa del momento. Nuestro mundo se hizo negro ante nuestras sensaciones, solo existíamos él y yo, nadie más.

Solo su ser y mi ser fundimos en un fuego de amor que de ahora en adelante yo no dejaré apagar. Dejé llevar el beso aún más profundo y metí mi lengua en su cavidad y comenzamos una lucha de amor, de felicidad. Mis manos llegaron hasta su cabello, el cual tomé entre mis manos y masajeé lentamente dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que ese beso me propinaba.

No dejaré que nadie me quite esta felicidad que ante mí se presentaba, sé que esto que siento no será nada fácil llevarlo. Pero no dejaré que nada ni nadie se interponga en lo que siento por Edward, ni siquiera su timidez.

* * *

La timidez & el amor se fueron al campo un día.. pudo más el amor que la timidez que tenía ... ¡Oh,Oh! Me encanta este capítulo, espero que a ustedes también. Sé que dije el domingo, pero unas horitas más no cuentan, ¿verdad?.

¡Díganme sus opiniones!

Bueno, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario dejen un review para yo poder enterarme de sus opiniones acerca de este fic, la verdad es que los leo todos y me anima mucho ver su atención e interés por el fic.

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	11. Capítulo 10

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #10

_**EdwardPov.**_

Ni yo mismo me creía lo que le había confesado.

Le había dicho mis sentimientos a Bella, aún teniendo ese miedo de que ella no sintiera lo mismo que yo, aún sintiendo ese temor de que me dijera: No Edward, yo solo te quiero como amigo, como nada más. No me esperaba su reacción, no me esperaba que hiciera lo que hizo, pero lo hizo.

_Me besó._

Y quizás sonará patético para otros hombres, que una chica te haya besado en vez de tú a ella.

_Pero para mí fue perfecto._

Mi primer beso fue perfecto, junto a la chica que me había robado el aliento desde que la había visto aquel día vestido de Darth Vader.

Sentir sus labios junto a los míos es la mejor sensación que he sentido en toda mi vida.

Fue algo especial, fue algo que jamás pensé que pasaría.

Sus labios con perfecta sincronía con los míos, su lengua rozando la mía, el sabor de su boca llenándome por completo, haciéndome sentir de una manera inigualable.

Sus manos acariciando mi cabello y mis manos tocando sus delicadas mejillas.

Nos tuvimos que separar para poder respirar, yo necesitaba recuperar el aliento y recuperar mi respiración, la cual se encontraba entrecortada, descontrolada.

Yo no me atrevía a mirarla, puesto que aunque había dejado la timidez para decirle todo lo que sentía, aún así estaba allí, muy presente en mí.

- Edward, tú también me gustas muchísimo, mucho más de lo que pensé, jamás había sentido esto que siento por nadie, solo por ti - me confesó Bella mirándome a los ojos luego de levantar mi cabeza, tomando mi mentón con sus delicadas manos.

La emoción invadió mi cuerpo, sentí como mi corazón empezó a palpitar desbocadamente.

Esas palabras lo eran todo, esas palabras me daban una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz.

Bella había llegado para apoderarse de mi vida completamente, había llegado para hacerme sentir cosas jamás vividas.

Y yo que pensé que la historia se repetiría, que me había enamorado de una chica que ni siquiera sentía algo por mí, que ni siquiera me amaba como yo a ella.

Lo mismo que me había sucedido algunos años con Ángela.

_Yo que pensé que tendría que buscar la manera de olvidarle._

_Porque sí, me encuentro perdidamente enamorado de esta mujer._

Yo quiero hacerla mi novia, pero no me parece lo correcto hacerlo tan pronto, pienso que lo mejor sería que nos conociéramos más, que podamos compartir muchos momentos juntos y luego, de una buena manera y de una manera romántica, pedirle que sea mi novia.

Seguimos nuestro almuerzo, sin mediar más palabras.

Solo algunas veces nos dábamos miradas cómplices y sonrisas tentadoras.

Aún no puedo creer que se haya puesto celosa por Tanya, ella ni siquiera es una chica bonita, al menos no para mí.

Ella es una buena amiga, eso no lo voy a negar, pero era demasiado superficial para mi gusto y además, es lesbiana.

Pasaron los minutos y poco a poco fuimos terminando nuestro almuerzo.

Salimos del lugar y nos dirigimos nuevamente al auto para irnos al centro comercial a comprar todo lo que ella necesitaba para empezar la universidad.

Me agradaba demasiado la idea de poder verla todos los días allí.

Pero me daba un poco de temor el hecho de que ella podría conocer más chicos allá, donde hay demasiados chicos más lindos e interesantes que yo.

Sí lo sé, soy demasiado inseguro, pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

No puedo evitar el hecho de tener temor por perder a Isabella, ella es una chica maravillosa que cualquier chico le gustaría tener como novia.

Pero ciertamente no me dejaré llevar por esas palabras vivientes en mi mente, no dejaré que mi inseguridad me quite lo que quiero, lo que amo y que ahora gracias al destino, al cielo y a Dios la tengo junto a mí y siente exactamente lo mismo que yo siento por ella.

Estuvimos mucho rato de tienda en tienda buscando todo lo necesario y todo lo que a Bella le faltaba.

A mí jamás me han gustado las tiendas, pero junto a ella el tiempo parecía correr más rápido de lo normal.

Y no es que me molestara, claro que no, al contrario, me hacía muy feliz el estar a su lado.

Sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo, busqué y en la pantalla salió el número de mi madre.

Ella es demasiado sobreprotectora conmigo, siempre se pasa llamando a ver como estoy, bueno, aunque también lo hace con mi hermano y mi hermana.

Saludé como de costumbre y saltaron rápidamente las preguntas de ¿Como están?, ¿Ya comieron?

- Necesito que regresen antes de las 7:00 de la noche, tu padre me invitó a cenar hoy, y como es fin de semana tu hermana se duerme tarde - comenzó a decir mi madre luego de todas sus preguntas rutinarias - así que necesito que Bella comience su trabajo hoy - culminó de decir mi madre.

- Está bien, allí estaremos - contesté a mi madre y colgué.

Esa idea me parecía excelente.

Yo no tenía nada que hacer en la noche, así que podría acompañarla y así podríamos conocernos un poco mejor.

De esa manera pasaríamos más tiempo juntos, un tiempo que yo me encargaría de utilizar muy bien.

Le comuniqué a Bella lo que mi madre me había dicho y a ella le pareció muy bien.

Estaba muy ansiosa por empezar a trabajar con Alice, conocerla un poco más, me dijo que según ella parecía una chica bastante interesante e hiperactiva.

Sonaba demasiado a Alice, ella es una chica bastante inteligente para su edad, pero demasiado hiperactiva como para poder soportarla más de una hora.

Solo espero que sea buena con Bella y que no haga lo mismo que con las otras niñeras.

Yo no voy a dejar que Alice la lastime o le haga algo para sacarla de casa, como tampoco dejaré que ella pierda su trabajo por una estupidez de Alice.

Sí, me daba mucha risa cuando lo hacía con las otras niñeras, pero con Bella es muy diferente.

Bella es la chica con la cual quiero pasar mi días, que algo le pase, simplemente no lo soportaría.

_**BellaPov.**_

Ese beso había sido la cosa más maravillosa que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Hay muchas cosas que he hecho en mi vida de las cuales me arrepiento, pero sinceramente esto no es parte de ello.

Desde que había visto a Edward, algo en mí había cambiado, y ahora sé muy bien que es.

Mi corazón había empezado a latir desbocadamente desde mi llegada a Forks, solamente por una razón.

Edward había calado muy profundo en mi corazón.

Le confesé lo que sentía, tal cual él lo había hecho conmigo, le dije que me gustaba de una manera que jamás nadie lo había hecho y sé muy bien, que nadie jamás me gustará de la manera en que él lo hace.

Aunque para ser sincera solo dije un poco de lo que sentía, él a mi no me gusta, yo estoy completamente enamorada de él, pero tampoco iba a decirle todos mis sentimientos.

Apenas nos conocemos, y no quiero presionarlo diciéndole todo lo que siento por él y todo lo que él me hace sentir.

No quiero espantarlo con mis sentimientos, no quiero parecer una loca desquiciada con falta de amor.

Quiero estar a su lado, pero de una buena forma, despacio, poco a poco, conociendo todo de él y el conociéndome completamente, para que así, si llegamos a ser algo más, lo nuestro dure.

_Para siempre._

El simple hecho de pasar tiempo con él, el simple hecho de poder hablar un poco con él, de poder demostrarle que lo quiero, que lo amo, incondicionalmente eso me hace feliz.

Aun no siendo su novia, aún solo siendo su amiga.

Hoy comenzaba mi trabajo como niñera, hoy comenzaba algo nuevo en mi vida.

Me emocionaba mucho el hecho de poder conocer a Alice, parece ser una niña interesante y bastante lista para su edad, pero también me daba temor el hecho de no haberle caído bien o mal.

No me siento preparada para que me haga una de sus bromas, o me saque de allí.

No quiero perder mi trabajo que aún no han comenzado, no quiero perder mi amistad con los Cullen's, como tampoco quiero separarme del lado de Edward, eso es lo menos que deseo en estos momentos.

Ya habíamos ido a comprar todo, nunca me ha agradado ir al centro comercial, pero el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido junto a Edward.

Habíamos hablado de varias cosas en el transcurso del tiempo, y aunque estuvimos en un centro comercial metidos, pudimos conocernos un poco mejor.

Íbamos en el auto, de camino a la casa de Edward, iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

En las cosas buenas y malas, en el beso, en las palabras dichas, en las sonrisas dadas. En los momentos que están por venir, en los momentos que pronto van a llegar.

En la felicidad que siento ahora mismo en mi alma, en la calma que mi corazón sintió al saber que Edward siente exactamente lo mismo que yo siento.

En la esperanza que tengo desde ahora, la esperanza que tengo para poder seguir, para poder enamorarme más de él, para que él se enamore de mí.

La esperanza de que podamos estar juntos, la esperanza de amar, de reír, de vivir momentos inolvidables, que serían guardados en mi alma, en mi corazón, por el resto de mi vida.

- ¿En qué piensas? - me preguntó Edward colocando su mano encima de la mía.

_Sonreí._

El saber que él se preocupa por mí, por lo que pienso, por lo que hago me hace muy feliz.

- Solo pienso en el futuro - le contesté sinceramente.

No quiero tener ningún secreto con él, quiero que sepa lo que siento, lo que pienso.

Quiero que sepamos todo el uno del otro, que nos conozcamos más allá de lo que todos sabemos, más allá de las palabras siempre dichas o de las acciones siempre mostradas.

Vale la pena luchar por quien también lo haría por ti. Vale la pena intentarlo si esa persona también lo intentaría junto a ti.

_Si no luchamos, si no lo intentamos_

_¿Como sabremos si resultó o no?_

Tenemos que arriesgarnos por alguien y ver si verdaderamente todo el esfuerzo vale la pena.

Yo lucharía, lucharía por Edward Cullen y todo mis sentimientos por él.

_**JacobPov.**_

Luego de terminar mis diligencias del día, llamé a mi madre a preguntarle a ver si Bella ya había llegado de las compras con mi hermano.

Quería pasar un poco de tiempo con ella y poder conocerla.

Ella es una chica hermosa, su cuerpo solo invita a tocarlo, a bésalo, a poseerlo.

Y yo, no me voy a quedar con las ganas de saber que es sentir su pequeño cuerpo junto al mío.

Aunque realmente eso de verdad no importa demasiado.

Yo siempre he sido un chico Playboy, de esos que están con muchas a la vez y que a ninguna quiere. No lo voy a negar, lo era y lo sigo siendo.

Pero desde el momento en el que vi a Bella, me imaginé muchas cosas a su lado.

Un futuro a su lado, que no me quedaré con las ganas de saber, porque lo descubriré.

No importa lo que tenga que pasar, no importa que ella me siga ignorando como hasta ahora.

Porque sí, me he dado cuenta de que ella ha hecho todo lo posible por no hablarme, por no tener que saber nada mí, quizás yo parezca un estúpido, pero no lo soy.

Porque me gusta, me gusta demasiado.

Quiero conocerla, saber algo más que su nombre y su lugar de procedencia. Quiero saber lo que le gusta, lo que no, lo que siente, lo que ama.

_TODO._

Haría todo lo posible por conocerla, por tenerla a mi lado.

Lo haría, como que me llamo Jacob Cullen Platt.

Me paré en una florería antes de llegar a casa para poder comprar algunas flores y poder dárselas a Bella como obsequio, para que sepa que estoy interesada en ella, que quiero conocerla, que quiero cortejarla y concebir más que una amistad con ella.

Juro que Isabella Swan será mi novia, pasaría por quien sea, haría lo que fuera, hasta lo imposible, aunque me cueste una eternidad.

* * *

Jacob siempre en medio, pfff... sé que lo detestan al igual que yo -.- Pero todo en la vida no puede ser color de rosa, si no ¿Qué sentido tendría? ;)

¡Díganme sus opiniones al respecto!

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	12. Capítulo 11

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo 11

_**BellaPov.**_

Ya por fin habíamos llegado a la casa Cullen, Edward estacionó el auto justo en frente de la casa, se bajó y me ayudó a salir, como todo un caballero.

Poco a poco fuimos sacando las bolsas donde estaba todo lo que habíamos comprado, aún teníamos tiempo suficiente antes de que Esme y Carlisle se fueran a su cena.

Tomamos las bolsas y subimos hasta mi habitación donde las dejamos y bajamos nuevamente, hasta la sala donde nos estaba esperando Esme para darnos instrucciones antes de que se fuera.

- Bella sé que harás un excelente trabajo cuidando a Alice - empezó a decirme Esme tan pronto nos vio llegar a la sala - pero si por cualquier motivo algo llega a pasar, encima de la mesa dejé varios números para que te comuniques - me indicó Esme con una sonrisa.

Esme se veía hermosa, traía un traje color azul que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel pálida, unos zapatos algo que combinaban con su vestido y unas perlas de accesorios que hacían que se viera muy elegante.

Carlisle no tardó en llegar a su lado, el se veía deslumbrante con su gabán negro, camisa blanca y corbata de un azul casi idéntico al vestido de Esme, ellos parecían complementarse perfectamente.

Ellos parecían tener un amor de esos que nada puede romper, un amor de esos que ni el tiempo puede derrumbar.

_Un amor sólido, constante, verdadero._

Un amor que yo quisiera con todas mis fuerzas tener con Edward, un amor de esos que duran hasta la muerte, un amor de esos que duran una eternidad.

- Espero lo pasen bien y que Alice no les dé problemas, no pensamos llegar muy tarde - continuó diciendo Carlisle a lo que había dicho Esme.

Ellos se separaron y se despidieron de nosotros con un beso y un abrazo.

Alice ya estaba allí sentada en unos de los sillones de la sala vestida con un pijama rosa viendo la televisión.

Tan pronto como Esme y Carlisle se fueron, Edward le preguntó a Alice que quería hacer para entretenerse un poco.

Ella decidió ver una película en la televisión, así que la dejamos buscando una en la gran selección con la que ellos contaban, mientas nosotros, Edward y yo, íbamos a buscar algunas botanas y refrescos.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme en mi primer día de trabajo - le dije a Edward tan pronto como llegamos a la cocina.

Y era verdad, le agradecía grandemente que estuviera allí, porque la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que a Alice le gusta o le divierte.

Él me contestó con una dulce sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban.

- No me molesta pasar un poco de tiempo más contigo - me contestó mientras buscaba algunos vasos en las repisas de arriba. Recordé la noche anterior donde vi su piel expuesta por primera vez.

Pareceré toda una pervertida, pero el tan solo ver un poco de su abdomen me hacía sentir cosas que jamás había sentido.

Esa necesidad de tocarlo, de ver si se sentía tan suave como se veía.

Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura, y vi su rostro muy pegado al mío.

Sentía su respiración muy cerca de mis labios y los latidos se su corazón muy cerca a los míos.

Sus labios ya se habían vuelto una completa adicción para mí.

Ni siquiera los había probado muchas veces, pero ya parecían ser indispensables en mi vida, en mi diario vivir.

Cerré los ojos como si mi vida dependiera de ello, estaba dispuesta a recibir ese placer que contenían sus besos, a dejarme llevar por el sabor de sus tiernos besos, el olor que emanaba su ser.

Se escuchó un ruido, el ruido que hacía la puerta al cerrarse, nos despegamos rápidamente, Edward soltó mi cintura y se fue a ver quien había llegado o quien había salido.

Yo me quedé allí parada, aún con las ganas de sentir ese beso que estaba a punto de recibir.

_¿Por qué alguien nos tenía que interrumpir en ese momento?_

- Bella qué bueno que estas aquí - me sacó de mis pensamientos una voz ronca y masculina.

Volteé a mirar quien era el dueño de esa voz y me encontré con la figura esbelta y bien formada de Jacob, el hermano de Edward.

Traía consigo un ramo de rosas rojas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

Tal cual el gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas.

Detrás de él venía Edward, con la confusión enmarcada en su rostro.

Traía los brazos cruzados en su pecho y aunque me preguntaba porque estaba así, no podía evitar pensar en que se veía muy hermoso estando de esa manera.

Jacob dejó su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacía donde yo me encontraba, se arrodilló frente a mí y extendió el ramo de flores.

Mi cara fue de autentica confusión y sorpresa.

_¿Qué hacía Jacob arrodillándose frente a mí dándome un ramo de flores?_

_¿Acaso este chico estaba loco?_

No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo único que pude hacer en ese instante fue mirar a los ojos a Edward, los cuales se veían distantes, no me miraban, no miraban a Jacob, solo veían un punto en la pared.

- Gracias - dije tomando el ramo de flores y moviéndome de mi lugar para acabar con ese mal momento. No quería que por nada del mundo Edward fuera a pensar cosas que no son, no quería que Edward empezara a imaginarse cosas que no tenían razón ni motivo de ser. - Iré a llevar esto a la sala - dije tomando la bandejas con bocadillos que habíamos preparado.

Si Jacob piensa que tiene una oportunidad conmigo está muy equivocado.

Mi corazón ya está ocupado, completamente ocupado por un ser muy especial, lleno de luz, que desde el primer día en el que lo vi, cambió mi vida completamente.

No estoy en busca de nada más en mi vida, estos días a su lado, estas horas junto a él habían sido las mejores de mi vida.

Por primera vez, siento que soy feliz con alguien, con algo.

Y no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe, porque lo nuestro es mucho más grande y mucho más fuerte que los pensamientos y deseos de los demás.

_**EdwardPov.**_

Luego de que se fue Bella me quedé allí solo con Jacob.

Aún estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

Miento, me encontraba muy sorprendido por lo que ha pasado.

Jamás pensé que Jacob sintiera algo por Bella o esté interesado en ella como para traerle flores y arrodillarse frente a ella como lo hizo.

¿Acaso Jacob siente lo mismo que yo siento por Bella?

Tenía que preguntarle, tenía que averiguar por mí mismo, los sentimientos de Jacob.

No me podía quedar con la duda y tratar de vivir con eso.

Yo necesitaba saber si mi hermano siente lo mismo que yo por Bella, necesito saber si él, al igual que yo la ama.

- Jacob, ¿Cuales son tus sentimientos hacía Bella? - le pregunté directamente.

Con él yo siempre he tenido mucha confianza, hemos hablado siempre con la verdad, siempre nos hemos contado todo y sabemos todo el uno del otro.

Yo siempre le he contado mis problemas y el siempre me ha contado sus aventuras y amores.

- Hermano, parecerá extraño y muy precipitado - empezó a decir caminando hacía donde yo me encontraba, se paró al lado del marco de la puerta y se recostó de el - pero siento que Isabella es la chica indicada para mí, la chica que necesito para por fin sentar cabeza - mi madre siempre le recalcaba que necesitaba madurar y encontrar a una chica con la cual pasar su adultez y con la cual esa vida de ''playboy'' que se gastaba.

- Edward, estoy completamente enamorado de Isabella, desde el momento en el que la vi, me di cuenta de que ella era diferente a todas las chicas de este lugar, ella es la indicada hermano yo lo sé - dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme, correspondí el abrazo.

Juro que sentí como si una mano hubiera entrado por mi pecho y me hubiera arrancado una gran parte de mi corazón.

Esto no tenía razón de ser alguna, mis sentimientos no tenían razón de ser, ni fundamentos, ni acciones que pudieran alimentarlo.

Esto me superaba, esto superaba todas mis expectativas, todos mis sueños, todos mis anhelos para el futuro.

El dolor comenzó a recorrer cada espacio de mi ser, cada rincón de mi alma y de mis entrañas. No es que me duela que Jacob sienta eso por alguien, me duele que sea por la misma persona que yo.

Yo no quiero sufrir nuevamente por una maldita relación, no quiero nuevamente arriesgarme a llorar por algo que no se puede dar.

Yo jamás podré competir contra un chico como Jacob, el teniendo tantas cualidades y yo siendo exceso de ellas.

Él sabe como enamorar a una chica, el sabe muy bien cómo hacerlas sentir bien, como hacerlas sentir mejor. El teniendo tantas cualidades buenas, tanta belleza que inunda su ser.

_¿Y yo?_

Yo no tengo nada que sea alentador para nadie, yo no puedo competir contra alguien que sabe como enamorar a una chica y que aparte tiene esa belleza física que las chicas tanto les gusta.

Lo único que me queda es renunciar, renunciar a mis sentimientos, a lo que siento, a lo que sentí desde la primera vez que vi aquellos luceros marrones.

Renunciar a lo que siento, a lo que sueño, a lo que anhelo que pase.

Porque simplemente es imposible y no me puedo dar el lujo de sufrir nuevamente por algo que simplemente no se pueda dar.

Quizás Bella sienta algo por mí, quizás sí, eso no lo voy a negar, pero simplemente cuando ella vea que tiene más opciones, más opciones que son mucho mejor que yo.

Ya no habrá duda de lo que pasará.

Ya no habrá duda de a quien escogerá.

Y yo prefiero olvidar mis sentimientos, yo prefiero esconder lo que siento.

Prefiero alejarme antes de que sea demasiado tarde, alejarme antes de que no haya más opción. Lo mío y lo de Bella desde hoy es imposible.

El amor que entre nosotros nació hoy, el amor que nos confesamos hoy. Hoy mismo tiene que morir, hoy mismo tiene que dejar de existir.

Por nuestro propio bien.

Aunque me duela, aunque me cueste, tendría que olvidarla, así mismo como enamoré, tendría que dejar de pensarla, así como llegó a nuestras vidas.

* * *

La inseguridad puede mucha veces más que la razón..

Díganme sus opiniones, comentarios & sugerencias al respecto.

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	13. Capítulo 12

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo 12

_**BellaPov.**_

No entiendo lo que está pasando, no hay una explicación lógica para esto, por más que piense que puede haber pasado para que él se pusiera de esta manera conmigo, no consigo hallar la explicación correcta.

Desde que Jacob había llegado hace unos minutos atrás, Edward había cambiado su actitud completamente, pareciera como si otra persona totalmente opuesta a él hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

Las flores que me había regalado Jacob, luego de tomarlas, las coloqué encima de la mesa del comedor.

Solo las había tomado por simple cortesía, simplemente por agradecimiento por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para regalarme algo a mí, pero no había nada más allá de eso.

A mí el no me gustaba en lo absoluto, ni como hombre, ni para una amistad.

Desde el primer momento en el que él pareció interesarse en mí, decidí imponer distancia, no hacerle entender por ningún medio que yo quería algo con él.

Cuando él me hablaba, yo lo ignoraba, o simplemente le contestaba con un sonrisa, queriéndole decir indirectamente, que yo con él no quería nada.

Pero eso no pareció ser suficiente para Jacob, puesto que a pesar de todas mis acciones, seguía intentando 'coquetearme'.

Las mujeres sabemos muy bien cuando alguien intenta ser parte de nuestra vida, tenemos ese sexto sentido que nos alerta de cualquier chico que está intentando coquetearnos, sea cual sea la manera.

Lo que Jacob no sabía era que mi corazón estaba totalmente ocupado, y contra los sentimientos de una persona, uno no puede luchar, simplemente es imposible.

Si él tan solo supiera lo que yo siento por su hermano, dejaría de intentarlo, pero eso era algo que yo no podía decir, aún era demasiado pronto para que todos supieran nuestros sentimientos.

Pienso que las cosas que van lentamente, paso a paso, terminan mejor, y eso era lo que yo quería para mi relación con Edward, que primero conozcamos todo el uno sobre el otro y luego decidamos llevar las cosas más allá de una buena amistad.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos un ruidoso estruendo proveniente de la televisión, era una extraña escena de la película que estaban viendo, porque yo ni siquiera había prestado atención a ella.

Mis ojos se fueron hacía la silueta que se encontraba a unos centímetros de mí, Edward.

Él estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas y su barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos, miraba fijamente la película, solo pestañeaba cuando era necesario y algunas veces lo oía bostezar, pero no me hablaba, no me dirigía ni una sola palabra, desde aquel encuentro en la cocina con su hermano.

Eso me tenía desconcertada, no entendía cuales eran las razones para que se comportara de esta manera, yo no le había hecho nada, ni dicho nada para que actuara como si no me conociera.

Todo había estado muy bien hace un rato, antes de que su hermano llegara, antes de que nos interrumpiera cuando íbamos a besarnos.

_¿Acaso se abra enojado por eso?_

Teníamos mucho tiempo para repetir ese momento, no creo que haya sido por semejante estupidez.

_¿Pero que más pudo haber sido?_

Me preguntaba una y mil veces, y mi mente no parecía tener una contestación lógica, o de tal grandeza para que su actitud fuera tan grande como es en estos instantes.

Me dolía ver que ante sus ojos yo parecía invisible, mi presencia no parecía serle vigente y eso aunque él no parecía darse cuenta, me lastimaba lenta, pero dolorosamente.

Alice no duró mucho tiempo despierta antes de que el sueño la venciera, Edward al darse cuenta de que su hermana ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, la tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevó escaleras arriba hacía su habitación.

Dejándome a mí allí, totalmente desconcertada y con todo el desastre que había hecho su hermana.

Me levanté del suelo, donde me había sentado, froté mis ojos con la yema de mis dedos tratando de despojar un poco del sueño que se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo.

Quería hablar con Edward cuando bajara luego de terminar de acomodar a Alice en su cama y quería hacerlo con todos mis sentidos presentes y atentos, para descubrir por fin que había pasado y cuál era la razón de su actitud hacía mí.

A lo que esperaba que eso ocurriera, decidí ponerme a trabajar en el desastre que había tanto en la cocina, como en la sala de estar.

Comencé quitando la película y apagando los equipos electrónicos, tomé las bandejas que habíamos utilizado para los bocadillos y me dirigí hacía la cocina a fregar todo lo utilizado y desechar todo lo que había sobrado.

Veinte minutos habían pasado desde que Edward había llevado su hermana hasta la habitación y no había señales de él.

Me encontraba esperándolo sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, para charlar un poco con él cuando decidiera bajar, pero jamás lo hizo, así que decidí que si él no venía a mí, yo iría a donde él y así lo hice.

Estaba frente a su habitación, la puerta color caoba estaba delante de mí, toqué con delicadeza la puerta, pero bastante alto como para que la persona que estuviera adentro me escuchara, pero parece que no fue así, puesto que mi llamado no parecía tener una respuesta.

Estuve varios minutos allí parada esperando que Edward saliera y me diera la cara, pero nunca pasó.

Decidí entrar por mi propia cuenta a su habitación a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, todo esto me resultaba demasiado extraño y quería averiguar, cueste lo que cueste qué demonios estaba pasando, porque ya mi buen humor se había ido justo en el momento en el que Jacob salió por la puerta de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo y Edward apareció con su cara hecha todo un poema digno de mirar.

Entré a su habitación sigilosamente, tan pronto como abrí la puerta, parecía que me había metido a un paraíso musical en todo su esplendor.

Habían estantes en color azul que adornaban las paredes, todos estos llenos de_ cd's_ y discos de época.

Con lo poco que pude distinguir con la poca iluminación que había, pude ver una gran cama decorada con sabanas de color azul y un hermoso diseño de _Start Wars._

Miré alrededor de la gran habitación pero no habían signos de Edward por ningún lado, hasta que mis ojos llegaron al rincón izquierdo de esa habitación, entre la oscuridad que proporcionaba aquella esquina, pude distinguir la silueta de mi Edward sentado en el suelo con su manos al rededor de sus rodillas, y su cabeza hundida en el pequeño espacio que había entre sus manos.

La duda comenzó a invadir mi mente, pero la preocupación fue mucho más grande.

Me acerqué lentamente hacía donde él estaba, me preocupaba lo que estaba por ver, no sabía como él iba a reaccionar ante mi presencia allí, en su habitación, en su espacio, en su privacidad.

Cuando llegué, me senté en su lado, en el suelo y pasé delicadamente mi mano por su cabello cobrizo, él ante mi acción alzó su cabeza y me encontré con un Edward totalmente destrozado.

Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y desolación, líneas rojas surcaban sus luceros esmeraldas, los cuales se veían brillantes a causa de las lágrimas cristalinas que inundaban sus ojos.

Su respiración estaba agitada, parecía, como si hubiera corrido un maratón de Port Ángeles a su casa.

Su cabello estaba pegado a su cara, puesto que su rostro se encontraba totalmente sudado y brillante.

Me dolía verlo de esa manera, pero sentía una duda inmensa de él porqué se encontraba de esta manera, tan diferente a lo que él es, tan diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a ver en su presencia.

- Edward, mi amor ¿Qué sucede? - pregunté llevando una de mis manos a su rostro para acariciarlo.

No me esperaba su reacción, esperaba todo, menos que hiciera lo que hizo.

Bruscamente me sacó la mano de su rostro y se levantó rápidamente dejándome allí.

- Bella, por favor vete - su voz se escuchaba ronca, totalmente rota.

Su hermosa voz había desaparecido y había dejado algo que no combinaba con su hermoso ser.

¿Por qué quería que me fuera?

¿Qué diablos pasó para que todo esto sucediera?

Necesitaba respuestas, pronto, antes de que la poca cordura que me quedaba se esfumara por la ventana y se fuera muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunté preocupada tan pronto como me paré del suelo.

Estaba frente a él, su espalda estaba delante de mí y en esa posición podía ver claramente que él tenía sus manos en su rostro.

Estaba preocupada, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Todo esto parecía tan ajeno a mí, pero a la vez tan presente.

- ¿Acaso no confías en mí? - no pude evitar preguntarle.

- No es eso, simplemente necesito estar solo - manifestó volteándose hacía mí y mirándome a los ojos. Estuvimos varios segundos así, mirándonos a los ojos sin tan siquiera pestañear, pero déjanos de hacerlo cuando Edward volteó la mirada - Bella… yo… no… - empezó a tartamudear sin razón.

- ¿Tú qué? - articulé la pregunta ya que él no parecía poder terminar la frase y quería de una maldita vez terminar con esta pesadilla que parecía no tenía fin.

Esto parecía sacado de la peor película de suspenso de la historia y eso no me gustaba para nada, ya me sentía desconcertada, triste y confundida, sensaciones que detesto.

- Bella, yo no te amo… no te quiero - al fin había terminado de decir su frase, pero hubiera preferido jamás haberla escuchado, mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante sus palabras y sentí como un nudo empezaba a nacer en mi garganta.

Traté de acercarme hasta él, pero me lo impidió poniendo como barrera su mano.

Sus palabras fueron dichas sin mirarme a los ojos y eso en cierto modo hacía que mi dolor aumentara.

_¿Cómo es que un buen día, termina siendo el peor?_

Jamás pensé escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, mucho menos el mismo día que me decía que yo le gustaba, que me quería.

- Por favor vete de mi habitación y si es posible de mi vida - sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría.

Había caminado hacía la puerta y me señalaba que saliera de allí.

Con la poca dignidad que me quedaba y con las últimas fuerzas que podía aguantar mi cuerpo salí de allí, sin mirarlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía sería muchísimo peor.

Tras de mí escuché la puerta cerrarse y no pude hacer nada más que lanzarme al suelo.

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho, en mi corazón, como si alguien lo hubiera tomado entre sus manos y lo apretara sin compasión, tratando de sacar todo su jugo, todo lo bueno que compone su ser, tal cual exprimen una naranja en la mañana y luego sus restos caen en la basura, en la pudrición y perdición total.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, como si estas no tuvieran fin alguno, como si toda el agua acumulada en mi cuerpo cayera como cascadas sobre mi rostro y culminaran en la comisura de mis labios, los cuales le daban una bienvenida al dolor que estaba sintiendo mi alma.

No podía discernir nada de lo que estaba pasando, lo único que comprendía y de lo único que estaba totalmente segura, era que ese hombre que estaba dentro de esa habitación, no era de él Edward del que yo me enamoré.

Había algo más detrás de todo esto, y no descansaré hasta saber el porqué de sus palabras, el porqué de sus acciones.

* * *

¡No me maten! Yo los amo. Fue difícil escribir este capítulo, pero el fic se va encaminando en lo que quiero & eso me agrada.

Como siempre les digo, díganme sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias sobre el capítulo o el fic.

Si desean saber más sobre adelantos, actualizaciones & todo lo referente a mis fics, en mi perfil está el grupo oficial en fb para que se unan. :)

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	14. Capítulo 13

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #13

_**NarradorPov.**_

El cielo se encontraba adornado con nubes negras que surcaban todo el pueblo, anunciando que no faltaba mucho para que una lluvia torrencial llegase impidiendo toda actividad humana fuera de los pequeños edificios y hogares de la población.

Los grandes pinos que por todo el lugar yacían se encontraban totalmente quietos como esperando que algo grande pasara ante ellos y pasaran desapercibidos.

No había ninguna actividad animal por las calles, ni siquiera los pequeños pájaros azules que siempre animaban los oídos de las personas al levantarse.

Todo se encontraba en total calma, ningún ruido impedía el descanso de las personas que aún se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en la comodidad de su habitación, aprovechando que podían hacerlo, ya que era domingo y las labores en ese día no necesitaban su servicio.

En cambio para Edward y Bella esta no era la misma situación, su mente había estado más que despierta por toda la noche.

Sin números de pensamientos pasaron por sus mentes aquella madrugada, ninguno consiguió conciliar el sueño a causa de la situación que había sucedido a escasos centímetros de ellos no hacía mucho tiempo.

Los pensamientos de Edward se remontaban a aquella situación que lo llevó a decir tales mentiras que ni él sabía cómo es que habían salido de su boca con tanta naturalidad y confianza.

Ver los ojos ilusionados de su hermano eran una razón de sumo peso para él renunciar con su propia felicidad.

Además, no tardaría mucho tiempo para que Bella se fijara en él, ya que Jacob tenía todos los atributos que a las chicas les gustan, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

Se había odiado a si mismo desde el momento en el que vio las lágrimas de Isabella rodar por su pálida mejilla.

Él no quería hacerla sufrir por ningún motivo, pero lo mejor para los tres era alejarse, así ella tendría un buen futuro asegurado con Jacob, un chico popular, guapo y respetuoso.

_¿Qué podría Edward ofrecerle?_

Si con él único atributo que contaba era con su cerebro y eso era algo que a nadie le importaba.

De esta manera Jacob sería feliz con la chica que quiere a su lado, pocas veces él lo había visto tan animado, tan radiante, tratando de conquistar a una chica por todos los medios posibles que Jacob bien conocía, no por nada lo llamaban el caza fortunas.

El único que sufriría en todo esto sería Edward, pero él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por esos dos seres que quería con todo su corazón.

Para él vale más ver sonrisas en sus rostros que heridas en sus corazones.

Lo que él no sabía es que Bella se encontraba totalmente destruida por las palabras que él le propinó sin ninguna compasión.

Para ella todavía era duro asimilar que todo eso había pasado el mismo día en el que él le confesó sus sentimientos.

Las palabras que él le dijo aún se encontraban grabadas en su mente y muy guardadas en lo profundo de su corazón ''Bella, yo no te amo... no te quiero'' de tan solo pensarlas dolían grandemente y la opresión en su pecho volvía a ser existente.

El sol ya estaba comenzando a colarse entre las nubes negras que amenazaban con lanzar una gran llovizna. Así fue como nuevamente los pájaros salieron a cantar despertando con su melodía a las personas que aún se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente. Fueron muchas las sonrisas que nacieron tan pronto como abrieron sus ojos, pero para Bella esto no fue así, ya que con su almohada tuvo que tapar rápidamente su rostro, ya que los rayos de sol le molestaban grandemente a sus ojos que no habían podido ser descansados.

Ella no quería salirse de la cama y tenerle que dar la cara a Esme y Carlisle para luego tener que darle explicaciones del porqué tenía su cara en esas condiciones tan infrahumanas.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, puesto que si se quedaba allí todo el día terminaría siendo peor para todos, ellos se preocuparían y ella se pondría a pensar en cosas que no eran viables para su salud mental y emocional.

Con toda la lentitud que ella podía albergar en su ser se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía el baño a asearse y cambiar su ropa a una un poco más decente.

Luego de unos minutos en el baño tratando de verse un poco mejor de lo que en realidad estaba y tratando de ocultar las grandes ojeras que caían de sus ojos, comenzó a bajar la escalera sigilosamente, pidiendo a todo lo celestial que por favor Edward no estuviera allí sentado, no estaba preparada para verle nuevamente a los ojos sin decirle nada al respecto de lo que pasó.

Escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina y decidió primeramente pasarse por allí.

Esme se encontraba allí haciendo el desayuno para su familia y para la nueva miembro que ya sentía como una hija.

_''Pancakes''_, huevos revueltos, tocino y fruta, fueron algunos de los alimentos que se encontraban sobre el mesón de la cocina listos para llevarlos al comedor para ser degustados.

Decidió ayudarle a Esme que parecía encontrarse en apuros.

Cuando llevaba los platos hacía la mesa se encontró con Alice y Carlisle sentados en la mesa platicando, los cuales les dedicaron una gran sonrisa sincera, como solo ellos sabían darla, haciéndola entrar en total confianza y haciéndola sentir como en su propio hogar.

- Muchas gracias Bella - le dijo Esme tan pronto llegó a la cocina luego de llevar todos los platos hacía la mesa.

u mejor recompensa fue un abrazo cálido de Esme, quien siempre ha había hecho sentir como en casa desde que llegó, ya que su ser siempre emana confianza y amor, algo que Bella necesitaba en esos momentos.

Las dos caminaron hacía el comedor a encontrarse con los demás que estaban esperando para desayunar.

A Bella le pareció muy extraño, que ni Edward, ni Jacob estuvieran allí presentes, pero lo agradecía.

Puesto que no sabía qué cara poner si algunos de los dos estuviera presente haciéndole recordar todo lo que pasó en tan pocos minutos, algo que en tan poco cambió tanto en su vida.

- ¿Dónde están los jóvenes de esta casa? - preguntó Carlisle tomando un poco de jugo de naranja que le había servido Esme hace unos pocos segundos atrás.

Bella agradeció internamente a Carlisle por aquella pregunta, puesto que quería saber donde se encontraba Edward, porque a pesar de todo ella seguía amándolo.

- Jacob aún sigue dormido, ayer llegó muy tarde y me pidió que no lo despertase - contestó Esme tomando un par de tostadas y colocándole mantequilla.

Bella se encontraba comiendo su desayuno con los ojos fijos en su plato, pero su oído y todos sus sentidos se encontraban alerta ante la conversación que se estaba desarrollando a su lado.

- ¿Y Edward? - preguntó nuevamente Carlisle.

La tan sola mención de su nombre hacía que el cuerpo de Bella se estremeciera completamente a la par de que sus ojos parecían humedecerse cuando se acordaban de todo lo que sufrieron la noche pasada.

- Él está despierto, pero me pidió que le llevara el desayuno cuando terminara - contestó Esme con una clara preocupación en su rostro. - No sé que le ha pasado, pero me preocupa. No se encontraba muy bien - continuó diciendo Esme mirando a Carlisle, él cual se veía tan preocupado como Esme.

- Antes de irme pasaré a verlo - contestó Carlisle a las palabras de su esposa. Bella se encontraba completamente confundida, ¿Por qué se encontraba mal? Si el dijo que no la quería.

_¿Por qué eso le afectaba?_

Si no tenía sentimientos hacía ella.

Esas dudas invadían su mente, las cuales no parecían tener razón de ser.

Bella se preguntaba una y otra vez porque estas cosas tenían que suceder en los peores momentos.

No entendía como alguien podía ilusionar y enamorar a otra para luego dejarla de la peor manera posible sin compasión, si tener piedad alguna de sus sentimientos.

Tampoco entendía el porqué de las acciones de Edward.

_¿Qué él sacaba de todo eso?_

Así pasó todo el desayuno, ella pensando en cuales podían ser las razones de Edward, el porqué lo había hecho, el porqué la había enamorado, ilusionado y después hacerla caer de la gran nube de donde la había montado con tantas palabras lindas y bellos actos.

No muy lejos de allí, Edward se encontraba acostado en su cama, mirando fijamente un punto en el techo de su habitación.

La vergüenza que sentía por todo lo que había dicho y hecho a la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón habían impedido que el saliera de su cama y diera la cara como era debido.

_¿Qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante?_

_¿Cómo iba a darle la cara a Bella?_

_¿Cómo iba a comportarse viéndola todos los días?_

Y sintiendo todo eso dentro de su corazón, porque a pesar de las palabras que salieron de sus labios, él la amaba profundamente.

- Bella, ¿Ya estás lista para comenzar la universidad? - preguntó Carlisle ayudando a su esposa a recoger todo lo que habían ensuciado.

Esas palabras sacaron a Bella de sus profundos pensamientos haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco encima de su silla.

Un gesto que hizo tanto a Carlisle como a Alice sonreír.

- Sí, ya tengo todo listo - contestó Bella con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Nunca le había agradado ser el centro de atención, pero por alguna razón siempre lo era y eso la hacía ponerse colorada tal cual un tomate en ensalada.

- Edward estudia al lado de tu facultad, el va a llevarte - los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos antes las palabras que decía Carlisle.

_¿Ahora como iba a olvidarlo si lo iba a ver todos los días?_

_¿Cómo iba a olvidarse de sus sentimientos si vería los ojos esmeraldas de Edward cada día?_

Si lo veía sería como si nuevamente ese puñal se clavara en su corazón haciéndola sufrir a cada instante lo que sufrió en esos momentos.

Iba a ser una completa tortura tenerlo a su lado sin poder besarlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo.

Sería lo más difícil que haría en toda su vida, ver al ser que ama sin poder decirle sus más sinceros sentimientos.

Aunque por otro lado, quizás esos momentos a solas la ayudarían a ella a poder aclarar de una vez por todas esas dudas que estaban muy presentes en su mente.

Luego de ayudar a recoger todo y jugar un rato con Alice en la sala decidió Bella subir a su habitación a leer un poco.

Esa actividad siempre la había ayudado a quitarse el estrés y seguramente la ayudaría en estos malos momentos que estaba pasando. Los libros siempre habían sido un buen refugio para ella.

Al subir las escaleras se encontró con la última persona que ella quería ver en esos momentos, Jacob.

Él estaba saliendo de su habitación frotándose sus ojos y bostezando, pero tan pronto vio la pequeña figura de Bella pasar por su lado sonrió ampliamente y la tomó del brazo para no siguiera con su camino por el gran pasillo hacía su cuarto.

- Bella, que bueno que te veo - comenzó a decir Jacob cuando Isabella se volteó confundida ante la acción de Jacob. - Quería invitarte a dar un paseo para que conozcas un poco Forks ¿Aceptas? - Jacob estaba completamente interesado en ella, y esta vez, al contrario de las demás veces, quería hacer las cosas como eran debidas.

- Me encantaría, pero tengo que arreglar mis cosas para mañana - mintió Bella, no es que le gustara hacerlo, pero tampoco quería salir con él para que confundiera las cosas.

_Eso sería lo peor que pudiera pasar en esos momentos._

Como si de la peor trama de una película romántica se tratase, en esos momentos Edward salió de su habitación, llevándose la gran sorpresa de ver a Bella platicando con Jacob animadamente.

Miró esa escena con asco, con desprecio, algo de lo que Bella se dio cuenta cuando volteó para su lado, llevándose el gran asombro de encontrarlo allí.

Edward arregló sus lentes y continuó su camino bajando las escaleras. Entonces Bella lo entendió todo, una nueva teoría comenzaba a nacer en su cabeza.

Una teoría que contestaba todas sus dudas y era la única que parecía encajar en todo el rompecabezas.

Ella haría lo posible por hacerle confesar la verdad a Edward, haría lo posible para que ese amor sí se llevara a cabo, para que lo de ellos dos, tuviera futuro, un futuro que ella siempre había anhelado desde que lo conoció.

* * *

Siempre que había querido subir esta actualización, pasaba algo. Pero bueno, ya por fin aquí se las dejo. No les agradó mucho la decisión que tomó Edward, pero hay cosas que lamentablemente tienen que pasar... Ya estaremos viendo como se desenvuelve esta historia.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo constante que siempre le dan a mis historias, la verdad que para mí es un placer escribirles & que les agrade tanto.. Me hacen muy bien con cada review positivo que veo. ¡Gracias!

Si desean saber más sobre adelantos, actualizaciones & todo lo referente a mis fics, en mi perfil está el grupo oficial en fb para que se unan. :)

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	15. Capítulo 14

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #14

_**BellaPov.**_

Otro nuevo día acababa de comenzar, con el tan solo abrir de mis ojos, mi mente comienza a trabajar, a pensar, a recordar ese sentimiento de dolor y tristeza que me ha acompañado por días.

Hoy por fin había llegado el día más esperado desde que llegué, por fin comenzaban mis clases en la universidad, comenzaba una nueva etapa en mi vida, una nueva distracción que me permitiría olvidar por algunas horas esos sentimientos existentes en mi corazón y esos pensamientos vivientes en mi cabeza.

Ya tenía todo listo para comenzar con el pie derecho mi estadía en la universidad. Había trabajado arduamente el día anterior para dejar todo en su lugar, como a mí me agrada.

Solo me resta buscar un poco de ropa apropiada para el lugar y prepararme un poco para marcharme, aunque ciertamente eso no me tomará demasiado tiempo, puesto que nunca he sido una chica inclinada al maquillaje y al estar siempre acorde a la moda.

No tardé mucho en terminar lo que me restaba, luego de veinte minutos ya me encuentro colocándome mis muy apreciados converse negros, pieza clave en mis ''outfit's'' diarios.

Una ducha no muy larga a causa del agua helada que caía por mi espalda, congelando todos los músculos, haciéndome sentir completamente despierta, una sudadera y unos pantalones ajustados, era todo lo que me hizo falta para estar completa.

Poco a poco comencé a descender por las largas y angostas escaleras de la casa, con mi mochila colgada de mi hombro, la cual está muy pesada a causa de los libros que me ha tocado comprar para la mayoría de mis clases.

El miedo está comenzando a apoderarse de mí, aún no me siento para nada preparada para ver a Edward a la cara y cada vez que me encuentro en esta situación siento que no podré con la presión de tenerlo tan cerca y poderle decir mis sentimientos, sin poderle preguntar las verdaderas causas de su tan precipitado comportamiento.

Al llegar a la planta baja, fui directo hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba Esme, para mi felicidad no había nadie cerca, puesto que ya eran las diez de la mañana y seguramente todos ya se habían ido a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo.

- Buenos días - saludé a Esme tan pronto llegué a la cocina.

Ella me miró con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y caminó hacia mí para darme un abrazo.

Ella sabía muy bien que no he pasado los mejores momentos desde que salí de mi hogar, pero ella siempre tenía esa sonrisa en sus labios y ese abrazo dispuesto para hacerte sentir mejor.

- ¿Preparada para tu primer día en la universidad? - preguntó animada, yo solo me limite a asentir sentándome en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente al mostrador. - Me habías comentado que te irías a la universidad en autobús - comentó, nuevamente me limité a asentir - Carlisle antes de irse me recordó que tu facultad está justamente al lado de la de Edward, así que le he pedido que te lleve y te espere, ya que el horario de sus clases concuerdan en la mayoría de las horas - terminó de decir, luego de poner un plato con pan tostado frente a mí.

Abrí los ojos grandemente, esa ciertamente no era una idea buena para ninguno de los dos.

El pasar tiempo juntos aunque sea para ir y venir de la universidad no va a ser nada cómodo y mucho menos luego de lo que pasó.

El día que prometía ser uno bastante agradable se está convirtiendo en una horrible pesadilla.

Yo deseo que la universidad sea un escape, una nueva experiencia agradable, no una completa pesadilla.

- No creo que se... - comencé a decir pero rápidamente Esme me cortó. Sabía muy bien que Esme no me dejaría decir que no, pero claramente sé que Edward no aceptará en lo absoluto el pedido de su madre y por nada del mundo quiero que haya más roces entre nosotros, al menos no del tipo que yo quisiera y de los cuales ya estaban acostumbrados a suceder.

- No aceptaré un no como respuesta, Bella. - me dijo tranquilamente, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina - No tienes por qué decir que no, Edward no hará nada que ya no hace, ni tampoco se desviará de su camino - continuó diciendo, traté de decir algo pero lo impidió - Además, él ya me ha dicho que sí - terminó de decir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Puedo decir con certeza que mi corazón se paralizó por algunos segundos.

No me importó que Esme estuviera allí presente y que quizás me estuviera viendo, pero rápidamente coloqué mis manos en mi rostro tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir.

_¿Será que aún tengo la esperanza de que él me quiera?_

_¿O simplemente aceptó por pedido de su madre?_

No sé cuál de las dos alternativas es la correcta, pero debo decir que al menos me da un poco de esperanza el simple hecho de haber aceptado el pasar aunque sea unos minutos a mi lado.

Comencé a comer mi desayuno de una manera lenta y pausada, mi cuerpo estaba allí presente pero mis pensamientos se encontraban junto con Edward arriba en su habitación.

Un ruido me sacó de mis cavilaciones, miré hacia el lado alarmada y me encontré con una mirada color esmeralda que me miraba intensamente pariendo examinarme.

Volteé la mirada rápidamente y me concentré en mirar un punto fijo en el plato de cerámica que se encontraba frente a mí.

- Edward, recuerda que tienes que llevar y esperar a Bella en la universidad - comenzó a decirle Esme a su hijo.

Sentía una mirada fija en mí, pero no me atrevía a alzar la vista y nuevamente encontrarme con aquellos luceros que tanto me hacen sentir.

- Cuando regresen les tendré una cena especial, para celebrar su primer día - comentó muy animaba Esme desde el fregadero, limpiando todos los utensilios que utilizó para preparar tan delicioso desayuno.

Diez minutos después ya nos encontrábamos caminando hacía el auto de Edward, él simplemente no me dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera lo hizo para decirme que ya nos íbamos, solo se despidió de su madre y yo tuve que seguirlo como un perro faldero tras de él.

La situación ya estaba comenzando a enojarme, ¿Por qué si no sentía nada por mí, actuaba de esa manera?

Yo no le había hecho nada para que el me tratase de una manera tan vil, tan fría.

Entre árboles, neblina y silencio, así pasó el tiempo y todo el camino hacia la universidad.

Ni una palabra ha sido mencionada dentro de este auto y ese silencio incómodo ya me estaba matando.

Mientras él parecía estar muy al pendiente del camino, yo por otro lado me encontraba pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado y mi mente, tan traicionera como siempre me traía al presente los recuerdos del pasado que solo me hacían sentir mal.

Sabía muy bien que esto sería difícil, pero no sabía con cuanta proporción lo sería.

- ¿Por qué, Edward? - no aguanté más las ganas de hablarle, de preguntarle y salir de una vez y por todas de las dudas que invaden mi corazón y ciegan mi mente - ¿Por qué esas palabras? ¿Por qué está situación tan repentina? ¿Por qué el engaño? - cuestioné y planteé todas las interrogantes existentes en mi cabeza, necesito respuestas y las necesito ahora, necesito saber cuáles verdaderamente fueron las razones de sus palabras.

Él no respondía a mis preguntas, al contrario, hacia como si yo no le hubiese hablado, como si mis palabras no importaran en lo más mínimo.

Eso dolía, demasiado y más si viene de la persona que quieres, de la persona que amas.

Edward hizo algo que no me esperaba, pero que me hacía enojar de una manera absoluta, movió un poco su mano y subió más el volumen de la música, utilizándolo así como mecanismo de defensa para ignorarme.

- Edward por favor detén el auto - pedí con un hilo en la voz. Por nada del mundo permitiré que alguien me trate de esa manera, sea quien sea yo no merezco ese trato tal vil - No seré una carga para ti si no me quieres en tu vida - terminé de decir mirando hacía la lejanía.

Cada vez entendía menos su comportamiento hostil, su manera tan extraña de ser, su maldita bipolaridad que ya estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

Jamás he permitido que nadie me humille y esta vez no será la primera.

Yo no merezco ser tratada de una manera tan despreciable, deplorable y arrogante, simplemente no me lo merezco.

Lo único que yo le he ofrecido a Edward ha sido amabilidad, honestidad, amor.

Una palabra que él no parece conocer su significado y si lo conoce, parece que aún no lo ha puesto en práctica.

Tal como le indiqué parqueó el auto a una orilla de la carretera y fue entonces cuando con una mano tomé mi bolso con todas mis cosas, y con la otra tomé la manija de la puerta del auto, dispuesta a salir de allí, dispuesta a salir de ese infierno.

Abrí la puerta bruscamente, sacando inmediatamente mi pie derecho, pero cuando estaba impulsándome para salir una mano tomó mi brazo impidiéndome la salida.

Miré hacia atrás y me encontré con la mirada penetrante de Edward tras esos dos cristales un poco empañados por la niebla y el frío que lograron colarse.

Él se mueve un poco hacia el frente y con la mano que no me tenía sujeta cerró la puerta, tal y como la abrí.

Su actitud me deja desconcertada cada vez más, ¿Qué pretende?

Un día me habla, al otro me saca a patadas de su vida, pero pretende que yo siga allí, implorándole cariño, y soportando sus malos tratos, sus desplantes, soportando el dolor que me causa el verlo y no poderle expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos.

- Isabella tenemos que charlar, y llevar las cosas por el camino de la paz - me habló por primera vez desde aquel día, desde aquel horrible día. Ahora para él era Isabella la chica desconocida, la chica que él jamás quiso, la que usó y que ahora quiere echar de su vida sin dejar huella, sin dejar rastro.

Él quería que yo me calmara, que yo no hiciera escándalos, pero ¿Cómo no? sí se estaba burlando de mis sentimientos de la peor manera posible, de una manera fría y sin compasión.

- Si quieres charlar, charlemos. Pero necesito que me digas la verdad, simplemente eso, ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? - bufé molesta.

Esta situación aparte de dolerme, me estaba molestado, ¿Por qué no simplemente me decía la verdad?

No creo que nada me afecte más que su indiferencia.

- La verdad ya te la he dicho, Isabella. - manifestó mirando detenidamente sus dedos que se encontraban en el volante del auto. - Yo... yo no te... amo - titubeó un poco las palabras, tal cual lo había hecho aquel día.

¿Por qué era tan difícil decirlo si no lo sentía?

Nuevamente volvían las preguntas a mi cabeza, ¿Por qué titubeaba con un hecho que él creía verdadero?

- ¿Entonces por qué me ilusionaste, Edward? - contraataqué rápidamente, dejándolo totalmente mudo ante mis declaraciones, dejándolo en total blanco, sin argumentos con mi pregunta. - ¡Responde, Maldita sea! - grité con todas mis fuerzas, dejando salir ese nudo en la garganta que tenía atorado, dejando salir todos esos sentimientos que tanto me estaban torturando.

Lágrimas comenzaron a colarse por mis ojos, traté de mil maneras que no me afectara toda esta situación, traté con todo lo que pude de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que verdaderamente estaba pensando dentro de mí.

Pero los sentimientos, son sentimientos, y al fin y al cabo tienen que salir a la luz, dejando así ver, la Isabella débil que habita en mí.

* * *

¡Nueva actualización! Ya era hora.. lo sé ;D ¿Qué creen que pasará luego? ¿Será que Edward por fin se dará cuenta de lo que esta perdiendo por su falta de amor propio? Ya lo iremos viendo :)

Muchas gracias por el apoyo constante que siempre le dan a mis historias, la verdad que para mí es un placer escribirles & que les agrade tanto.. Me hacen muy bien con cada review positivo que veo. ¡Gracias!

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


End file.
